You're The One
by ReadWriteThinkForever
Summary: Finding the right one is never easy. Percy, Nico, and Jason are starting school at Goode High. They surprisingly meet 3 girls that they can't simply remove their minds from. Drama, Fights, Secrets, Lies, Love, and an unexpected terror. Will these girls be just like any other, or will they capture the boys' hearts? Will a terror ruin their lives? Read to find out. R&R! Enjoy!
1. Exchange of Words

You're The One

Chapter 1: Exchange of Words

**Hello Fanfiction! Here's chapter 1 of my new fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazing and wonderful Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth's POV –**

_Beep, Beep, Beep, _the alarm went off into a rapid set of beeps.

I groaned and smashed the snooze button before dashing towards the nearest shirt which just happened to be a sleeveless white and pink floral top. I swiftly put it on and pulled on some denim shorts (Annabeth's Outfit on Profile). I literally tripped on my way to the bathroom, and started combing my hair with my right hand and with the left, I brushed my teeth. _Don't ask how I can that._ I let my blond curls roll down my back and for a second, I stared at my reflection. So returning to reality, I sprinted out the bathroom, rushing towards my purple backpack and swinging it over one shoulder. I eyed my current book and made a grab towards it. I snatched it from the desk and bolted downstairs where I collided against my step – mother, Susan.

"Oh Annabeth, in a rush I see?" she asked.

"Yeah, so I better get going" I said while walking towards the kitchen, not waiting for any response.

"Have a good first day!" she called behind me.

I ignored her and hurried towards the breakfast table where I already saw my two annoying little brothers, Matthew and Bobby.

"Annabeth!" They exclaimed.

"Hey" I muttered.

"Hey, what's up with the grumpy attitude" Bobby said, pouting.

"Tired" I muttered in the same voice.

Matthew and Bobby pouted at the same time, and I couldn't help but suppress a small grin.

_8 year olds,_ I thought.

Returning to breakfast, I got out some Cheerios and milk and made myself a decent breakfast. Then, my dad came in dressed in his work attire, which was a black suit, white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a dark blue tie.

"Morning dad" I said.

"Morning Annabeth" he replied.

"Hey, no greetings for us?" Matthew and Bobby whined.

"Morning" my dad added.

They pouted and returned to eating their cereal. I let out a small laugh before placing another bite into my mouth.

"So Annabeth, you excited?" my dad asked.

I shrugged and my eye caught the time. _7:48._My eyes widened and I jumped out my seat.

"Guys, I gotta get going" I said. My dad nodded and Matthew and Bobby said "ok" at the same time in their cute voices which caused me to smile. I grabbed my car keys and went to the garage. I quickly hopped into my grey BMW and started the engine. I started towards the school which took me about 5 minutes to get to. I parked in a shady spot and removed myself from the car. I looked up at the school, remembering all the memories. _Goode High School_ was stated at the top in bold capital letters.

_11th grade_, I thought.

I smiled and started towards school but my smile faltered when I saw an unrecognizable group of boys get out from their blue Mercedes. I couldn't clearly see their faces, but I spotted lots of black and an obvious blur of blond. Curiosity filled my brain. Who were they?

_Probably new kids_, I muttered under my breath.

I tore my eyes away from them and walked towards the school once again. I searched for Thalia and Piper, my two best friends. After minutes of looking, I spotted Thalia sitting on a bench with her headphones and iPod. She was nodding her head to the beat and I grinned.

_Ordinary Thalia_, I thought

I walked towards her, hoping to surprise her but I knew that would never work. She looked up and when she recognized me, she smiled.

"Annie!" she yelled while pulling me in a quick hug.

"Don't call me that" I complained, frowning.

She laughed and pulled back. I took that as a chance to examine her outfit. A white v neck, some black skinny jeans, and a grey and black skull scarf (Thalia's outfit on Profile). Not to be offensive, but Thalia is kind of punk. She doesn't exactly wear all black clothing, but she doesn't exactly wear bright colors either, like pink.

"You know where Pipes is?" I asked.

"Yeah…nope." She said.

I sighed at her little joke and my eyes somehow turned back to the boys. Something about them was very…interesting.

"Oooo, does Annabeth have a little crush?" Thalia teased.

"No" I stated a little too quickly.

She smirked and I rolled my eyes. I turned around and found Piper walking towards us. Out of us three, Piper was probably the…girlish one. She loved makeup and fashion and all that sappy girl stuff. But, on the inside, she was a really supportive friend. I always admired her beauty and couldn't but feel a little envious. Today, she overwhelmed us with her "Back to School Outfit". Piper was wearing a silky purple tank top which connected with a floral skirt. Her brown hair was put up in a complicated bun and her lips were covered with a light pink lip gloss. (Piper's Outfit on Profile).

_Just beautiful_, I thought.

"Pipes!" I exclaimed while hugging her.

"Annie" she squealed while returning my hug "and Thals!" she screamed while suffocating Thalia in a tight hug.

"Can't…breathe" Thalia stuttered.

I laughed and quickly joined them in a group hug. Thalia glared at me, but all I did was just laugh more.

"Guys, let's go to homeroom first" I said.

"Fine" they responded.

We headed into the building and I asked them their homeroom.

"You guys have Ms. Flores?" I asked.

They nodded and we headed toward her classroom. We sat in seats beside each other and we listened to the boring announcements. Minutes later, the bell rang. I got up from my seat and silently walked to my locker with them beside me.

We arrived and just stood there in awkward silence until Piper ruined it.

"Did you see those hot guys in the parking lot?" Piper squealed.

"Uh…yes, but I don't believe hot is the accurate way of describing a group of unidentified boys that we have not become acquaintances with yet, Piper" I announced.

"Geez, Annie, lay off the complicated sentences" Thalia said in a teasing tone.

I frowned. The nerdy side of me was showing again. Whenever I don't know or understand something, I seriously get annoyed. Like the unknown boys for example. I'm always curious about everything. I'm probably the school's top student, with straight A's and perfect test scores. I sighed. I'm basically the school's nerd.

"Annie…Annie…ANNIE!" Thalia screamed.

"Wait what, oh Thals!" I replied.

She glared at me before looking at her watch. _7:59._

"Go to your lockers!" I yelled.

They walked to their near lockers. I faced my locker again. 269 was mine. 273 was Thalia's, and 276 was Piper's. Our lockers weren't that far apart but it wasn't like they were right beside each other. I quickly unlocked my locker but then forgot to trade schedules with Thalia and Piper.

"Thals, Pipes, schedules please" I called.

They quickly walked to my locker again and Thalia pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her back pocket while Piper removed a neat binder from her white backpack and selected a piece of paper and handed it to me. I compared the schedules:

_Annabeth Chase_

Homeroom: Ms. Flores

Period 1: English – Mrs. Evans

Period 2: Chemistry – Mr. Greene

Period 3: Physical Education – Mr. Hodge

Lunch

Period 4: Mathematics – Mrs. Carter

Period 5: Greek Mythology – Mr. Brunner

Period 6: History – Mrs. Miller

Dismissal

_Thalia Grace_

Homeroom: Ms. Flores

Period 1: Mathematics – Mrs. Carter

Period 2: Chemistry – Mr. Greene

Period 3: Physical Education – Mr. Hodge

Lunch

Period 4: English – Mrs. Evans

Period 5: Greek Mythology – Mr. Brunner

Period 6: History – Ms. Miller

Dismissal

_Piper McLean_

Homeroom: Ms. Flores

Period 1: English – Mrs. Evans

Period 2: Chemistry – Mr. Greene

Period 3: History – Ms. Miller

Lunch

Period 4: Mathematics – Mrs. Carter

Period 5: Greek Mythology – Mr. Brunner

Period 6: Physical Education – Mr. Hodge

Dismissal

"Ok so we all have homeroom, chemistry, and Greek together" I said.

"And I have P.E. and history with Thals and English and Math with Pipes" I added.

"Okay, that's fine with me" Thalia said.

"And I have nothing with Thalia that doesn't have you in it as well" Piper stated.

Thalia grinned in pleasure.

"Yeah, I definitely do not want to be with this fashionista" Thalia said grinning at Piper.

"Correct" I responded to Piper, ignoring Thalia's comment.

As I got my books for English, I saw the same mob of black hair walk up the hallway. I couldn't help but stare at him. He didn't have his other friends with him, he was alone. I took that as a chance to admire him. He had black hair, long enough to partially cover his eyes and he was dressed in a blue shirt which showed his muscles. He wore shorts with_ swim_ written on the far right side and was finished with some black sneakers. Suddenly, he looked up and I got lost into pools of sea green. I did have to admit, he was hot.

_Snap out of it Annabeth, _I thought_._

I then realized that everyone was silent. I looked around and noticed that the girls were staring and the guys were just glaring. I rolled my eyes. I turned my attention back to the unfamiliar boy and watched as he walked to the locker next to me. I gasped silently in my head. He has locker 270. He was oblivious to me as he extracted some books from his locker. I shook all the questions out of my mind and returned to getting my stuff. Then, I heard him say something.

"Ignoring your locker buddy?" he asked.

I turned and looked up at him. He was pretty tall. About 6 feet already.

"No…"I muttered quietly in response.

"Name's Percy, Percy Jackson" he said, grinning and holding out his hand.

"Annabeth Chase" I said shaking his hand.

"So what class do you have now?" he questioned.

"Uh, English" I said.

"Me too" he said before continuing, "Walk you there?"

"Sure" I responded. "Can I see your schedule?" I added.

He took out a partially wrinkled sheet of paper from his black backpack and handed it to me to see.

_Perseus Jackson_

Homeroom: Mr. Smith

Period 1: English – Mrs. Evans

Period 2: Chemistry – Mr. Greene

Period 3: History – Mrs. Miller

Lunch

Period 4: Mathematics – Mrs. Carter

Period 5: Greek Mythology – Mr. Brunner

Period 6: Physical Education – Mr. Hodge

Dismissal

"Woah, you nearly have all the same classes as me" I said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked, winking.

I blushed and didn't respond. Suddenly, I remembered Piper had English too.

"Can my friend Piper join us for English?" I asked.

"Of course" he answered, still having his gorgeous smile plastered on his face.

I turned my head in the direction of Piper and waved her over. She looked confused for a second before her eyes landed on Percy. She smiled and instantly walked over with her English books in her left hand and her beige tote bag in the right.

"So, who do we have here?" she asked.

"Percy Jackson" Percy announced.

"Piper McLean" she proudly said.

Piper's dad, Tristan McLean was a world famous actor and singer. He was usually on world tours or at concerts so he rarely had time for Piper. But, he sometimes visited us for a day or two every once in a while. Piper's mom, Aphrodite took care of Piper when Tristan wasn't home. Aphrodite literally has the same personality as Piper. Beautiful appearance, fashion expert, makeup artist, matchmaker, basically everything that relates to beauty and love. Okay, so returning to reality…

"You're Annabeth's friend, right?" Percy asked.

"Obviously" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, stop the talking and let's go to English" I announced, not wanting to be late.

"Sure Annie" Percy said.

I sent my best death glare but he just laughed.

"Wait, we forgot to say bye to Thalia" I exclaimed.

"Wait, Thalia, as in Thalia Grace?" Percy asked.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"She's my cousin!" he said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Geez Annie, stop the screaming!" Percy teased.

I ignored him and went to Thalia.

"Explain" I said, gesturing to Percy.

"Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Thals!" Percy exclaimed.

They shared a quick hug and I just stared in curiosity and annoyance.

"Explanation later Annie gotta get to class!" Thalia said, sprinting away.

I frowned and turned back to Piper and Percy.

"Let's go" I growled, still angry.

"Whatever you say!" Percy said.

We walked into Mrs. Evan's classroom minutes later and I just gasped. There he was, my old best friend, to major crush. He was really here. Luke Castellan.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I hope this story will be about 30 chapters. Don't worry, it won't be a Lukabeth fanfic. It is going to be majorly Percabeth, Thalico, and Jasper. Other minor couples will be mentioned too like Tratie and Groviper. Remember that the outfits are on my profile! Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thanks! - ReadWriteThinkForever**


	2. Attracted

You're The One

Chapter 2: Attracted

**Here's Chapter 2! This is basically a replay of Chapter 1 but in Percy's POV! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to the incredible Rick Riordan!**

**Percy's POV –**

"Percy, get up this instant!" My mom Sally yelled, hovering over my face.

"Ugh, five more minutes" I muttered.

As I sensed that she left, I smiled. But suddenly, cold water was poured on my head and sat right up. My eyes widened as I saw my mom smirking with a bucket in her hands that was now empty. I pouted but she just laughed.

"Get dressed" she said still laughing as she exited my room.

I sat up straighter shaking my head, attempting to remove the water that had already soaked my hair. I stared at my room, or should I say new room. I just moved to live with my mom in Manhattan after staying in Miami with my dad Poseidon for a couple years. I sighed and trudged out of bed towards the closet. I pulled out a plain blue shirt and some shorts. I took a quick shower and put on the clothes. I roamed my fingers through my hair, hoping to make it look not as messy. I grabbed my black backpack and dashed down the stairs. The scent of my favorite blue pancakes filled my nose and I got dragged to the table where the delicious pancakes were placed.

_I know, they're blue, but they taste really good. _

"Percy, hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" my mom cried.

"But this tastes so good!" I whined.

She smiled at returned to her laptop.

I glanced at the clock _7:47._ I shrugged and continued to gobble up the pancakes. My mom was a really popular author. She has published about seven books already and now she's writing her eighth. I sighed. Ever since she got involved in writing, she got busier and busier and I never get the chance to talk to her as often.

I finished my last delightful pancake and started to head for the front door.

"Mom, I'm gonna pick up Nico and Jason on the way to school, okay?" I yelled.

"Sure honey, just don't be late!" she replied.

I exited the house and headed towards my blue Mercedes. I hurriedly drove to Nico's house, where Jason was also staying yesterday. I honked and a few minutes later, they came running towards the car. Nico got into the shotgun seat while Jason glumly was seated in the back. I took off towards the school, striking a conversation on the way.

"So, our first day guys" I stated.

"Yep" Nico replied.

"Shut up emo dude" I teased.

"For the freaking last time, I am not emo!" Nico shouted.

"Geez Nico, sorry" I apologized.

"Well that conversation surely lasted long" I muttered under my breath sarcastically.

There was an awkward silence, so I took that time to quickly glance at what my bros were wearing today. Nico was wearing his usual emo outfit. Black skull t shirt, black pants, and a black leather jacket.

_Emo! Nico is definitely emo!_

On the other hand, Jason was wearing collared light blue shirt, and some beige shorts. His blond hair was combed unlike mine and he rocked a pair of black converses.

Once we arrived, I noticed we were a bit early. It was about 7:56 and school started at 8:10…I think. We stepped out of the car and all eyes turned to us. Some girls stared and guys just glared and scowled. I rolled my eyes.

"Nico, Jason, look" I whispered.

"Look at what?" Nico obliviously asked.

I mentally facepalmed and directed my eyes toward our audience. They took a quick glance at our crowd, trying not to be obvious but unfortunately failed, because the audience started to scamper away and the talking started to rise again.

"Nice job Nico" I said mockingly.

"Sorry!" Nico exclaimed.

"Why were they staring at us though?" Jason asked.

"No, probably staring at me cause I am so hot and awesome" I said.

Jason rolled his eyes. I smirked. I'm usually the arrogant and joking kind of guy. Like for example, I always tease Nico and I always praise myself. My thoughts vanished when Jason waved his hands in front of my face.

"Hello?" he said, "Earth to Percy!" he added.

"Wha?" I muttered, "Oh what Jason?" I asked.

"You were staring at the sky and for a second I thought you were dead" Nico quickly stated.

I frowned and stood up straighter before leaning against the side of my car again. I looked around and saw a gray BMW enter the parking lot and park a few spaces away from us. Something about that car made me feel somehow…attracted.

_What am I thinking? _

I erased the thought but still glanced at the car. Then, I saw a blonde girl step out of the car. I couldn't perfectly see her face but I analyzed her features. Long tan legs, princess curls, athletic appearance, everything about her was beautiful. I have to admit, she was gorgeous. I smiled at the thought and faced my friends again.

"So…" I said, interrupting their so called heated conversation.

"What?" Jason asked, in a not so polite tone.

"We should get going" I said, watching the attractive girl talk to two other girls.

"Wait" Nico said, "We were talking about someone important" he continued.

"Like Travis and Conner, the troublemakers" Jason added.

"Yeah, what about them?" I pushed on.

"They're coming here, to Goode" Nico stated.

My eyes widened. Travis and Conner were our close friends. They always pulled pranks and said sarcastic comments. We haven't kept in touch for a while now, about 4 years apart.

"WHAT?!" I nearly screamed, in shock and happiness.

"Yeah, they're here" Jason stated.

I was lost of words. We stayed silent until I saw the blond girl from the corner of my eye enter the school.

"Guys, let's go, we're going to be late" Jason said, reading my mind, "Oh and Percy, sis is coming here too" he continued.

"Thals?" I questioned.

He nodded his head as we started for the school. Before we entered, I stopped.

"Let me see your schedules first" I requested.

_Jason Grace_

Homeroom: Mr. Smith

Period 1: Mathematics – Mrs. Carter

Period 2: Chemistry – Mr. Greene

Period 3: History – Mrs. Miller

Lunch

Period 4: Physical Education – Mr. Hodge

Period 5: Greek Mythology – Mr. Brunner

Period 6: English – Mrs. Evans

Dismissal

_Nico DiAngelo_

Homeroom: Mr. Smith

Period 1: English – Ms. Evans

Period 2: Chemistry – Mr. Greene

Period 3: Physical Education – Mr. Hodge

Lunch

Period 4: Mathematics – Mrs. Carter

Period 5: Greek Mythology – Mr. Brunner

Period 6: History – Mrs. Miller

Dismissal

"We all have homeroom, chemistry, and Greek together" Jason announced.

"And I have…nothing with Jason! Yes!" Nico exclaimed while Jason just glared at him with his electric blue eyes, "But I have English and math with Percy!" Nico continued, until he realized what he was saying and he frowned.

"What, don't want to feel unpopular with me around?" I teased.

"Of course not, it's just that you are not as cool as this guy" Nico mockingly answered, pointing at himself.

I rolled my eyes at his playful comment.

"Anyways, Jason and I have history together" I said, unaware I actually answered something correctly.

"Yep" Nico said, popping the 'p'.

"Whatever" I said.

We walked towards our lockers. Mine was 270, Nico's was 274 and lastly Jason's was 277. As I walked through the hallways, heads turned and watched me stroll down the hallways towards my locker. But as I neared it, I recognized a girl who looked very familiar until I realized it. She was the beautiful girl I saw in the parking lot. I was looking down so I couldn't fully see her face but then I lifted it up and saw that she was looking at me. I smirked mentally and observed that she had a lovely tanned face, her lips were a nice pink, but the thing that struck me the most was that she had a pair of strikingly gorgeous grey eyes. They were analyzing me, like she was trying to read me. I continued to my locker and started taking some books out for English until I got aggravated with the silence between us.

"Ignoring your locker buddy?" I asked, the words spilling out of my mouth.

"No…." she said. Her voice. Her voice was so elegant and swift; I couldn't help but compare it to her appearance.

"Name's Percy, Percy Jackson" I said, holding out my hand, smiling.

"Annabeth Chase" she responded, shaking my hand. When our fingers touched, I felt a slight tingle. Again, I dreamily thought of her name.

_ Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. _

I quickly returned to reality.

"So what class do you have now?" I asked.

"Uh, English" she said and I grinned.

"Me too" I said before adding a quick, "Walk you there?"

"Sure" she answered. "Can I see your schedule?" she added.

I swiftly took out my schedule and handed it to her to observe. I saw her pupils moving left to right as she read the words, and noticed the way her eyebrows scrunch in thought as she compared the schedules. Finally she spoke.

"Woah, you nearly have all the same classes as me" she said, a little shocked.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I teased, while winking.

I noticed her blush and I smirked in success.

"Can my friend Piper join us for English?" she suddenly inquired.

"Of course" I replied, forcing a smile.

_I kind of wanted to be with her alone…wait, what are you thinking Percy? You don't like her…or do I…?_

Annabeth waved her friend over and she greeted me first.

"So, who do we have here?" Piper asked.

"Percy Jackson"

"Piper McLean"

"You're Annabeth's friend, right?" I asked, hoping to become friends with her for Annabeth.

"Obviously" was her answer.

"Okay, stop the talking and let's go to English" Annabeth piped up.

"Sure Annie" I joked.

She sent me a glare and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait, we forgot to say bye to Thalia!" Annabeth mentioned.

_Thalia, was it really her, no it couldn't be…_

"Thalia, as in Thalia Grace" I questioned.

"Yeah…" Annabeth muttered.

"She's my cousin!" I announced.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth nearly yelled.

"Geez Annie, stop the screaming!" I complained, attempting to cheer her up.

She ignored me and walked over to the same old Thalia. Her usual punk outfit was especially crisp and…dark.

"Explain" Annabeth stated, expecting an answer.

Thalia looked at me and gawked.

"Percy?" Thalia said.

"Thals!" I exclaimed.

I pulled in for a quick hug and released her once I saw Annabeth frowning.

"Explanation later Annie, gotta get to class!" Thalia exclaimed, sprinting away.

I peeked at Annabeth and saw she was fuming, still glaring at the back view of Thalia down the hallway.

"Let's go" Annabeth growled.

"Whatever you say!" I jokingly said.

As us three walked, I couldn't help but think that I was kind of attracted to Annabeth Chase. She was this fun and beautiful type of person, but I'm sure she portrays a lot more than that. I couldn't help but admit:

_I seriously and deeply like Annabeth Chase._

As we arrived at Mrs. Evan's classroom, I heard Annabeth gasp and gape at a blue eyed and blond haired boy with a scar running down his cheek. Right then and there, my happy heart shattered into pieces, and I felt feelings of cheerfulness fade away. Now my heart was miserable and…jealous.

**Ending Chapter 2 with a Cliff Hanger! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Sorry if it's a little shorter than the previous chapter. 2 updates in a day! Remember to R&R, F&F, and Share! Remember to look at my profile for any important messages! Feel free to PM me any suggestions or comments! Thank You Fanfiction! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Thanks again! - ReadWriteThinkForever**


	3. Complicated Emotions

You're The One

Chapter 3: Complicated Emotions

**Here is chapter 3! It is slightly longer than the others and I definitely had fun writing this chapter! There is lots of drama in this chapter and I hope all you readers like it! I would appreciate if you would review, follow, and favorite! Once again, hope you enjoy reading chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: The talented Rick Riordan owns everything except for the plot.**

**Annabeth's POV – **

_No, it couldn't be him. It's impossible. He left me…he betrayed me. _

But it was him. Staring back at me with those blue eyes. The same scar was running down his left cheek, and the neat blond hair combed perfectly. I didn't think I could stop evaluating him until I felt Percy tense beside me, his arm slightly touching mine. I blushed and quickly lowered my head so Percy wouldn't see my red tinted cheeks. Once I composed myself, I looked up and noticed Luke gazing at me. His eyes twinkled in happiness for a moment, which confused me, and then he rose from his seat, and curiosity boiled in me. Before he could come any closer, Percy stepped in front of me, his eyes furious.

"What are you doing?" Percy growled.

"Whoa, calm down, I was just trying to say hi to my best friend" Luke said, smirking and winking at me.

Percy was furious, but then he cooled down when I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, go sit down with Piper" I whispered into his ear.

He unclenched his fists and walked over to the third row with Piper, sitting down with Piper beside him. I continued to stare at his actions as I had a mental conversation:

_Why is he so angry?_

_**Because he likes you Annie**_

_No he doesn't! I just met him_

_**Don't you see the way he looks at you, the way he reacts when he saw Luke? He's jealous Annabeth, sometimes you are actually stupid. Besides, we both know you like Percy too.**_

_What, I do not like Percy!_

_**Yes you do. Don't deny it.**_

_Ugh, just shut up!_

"What'd you say to me Annabeth?" Luke asked, his smirk turning into a frown.

"Nothing Luke" I muttered, facing him. I can't believe I actually said that out loud!

"It's nice to finally see you again Annabeth" Luke stated, his grin returning, "You know, once you abandoned me, I started to generate feelings for you" he continued.

My heart started beating faster, not with affection, but with shock.

"You know you still love me too Annabeth" he said.

"I don't. You don't know what you did to me, you betrayed me. You were a jerk" I criticized.

"Annabeth, come on…" Luke muttered.

But he didn't finish his thought because Mrs. Evans walked in, binders and papers in her hand.

"Sit down everyone!" she announced sternly.

Luke and I quickly scrambled to our seats. I went to sit on the right of Percy hoping Luke won't sit on the empty seat on my right. Luckily, Piper quickly moved to sit on my right, leaving me in between Percy and Piper. Luke glared at Piper before taking a seat on Percy's left. Percy glared at Luke but then returned his eyes to the board. Minutes later, I saw Percy's eyes glance at me and then stare. I blushed and returned to listening to the Mrs. Evans. I basically knew everything she talked about. As I was listening, my mind wandered to an unforgettable memory.

_**Flashback (9**__**th**__** grade, freshman year):**_

"_You're such a dumb blond Anniebell, or whatever your idiotic name is" Rachel yelled, loud enough to draw some nearby students. _

_I was getting some books from my locker when Rachel and her 2 bitchy friends came over to me and started teasing me. _

"_You know, if I compared you to a slug, I definitely think the slug would be prettier than you, in fact beautiful" Rachel said, her two friends Drew and Calypso snickering behind her. _

_I noticed with the corner of my eye my best friend Luke was standing there, surprisingly grinning. Then, he walked over to us and I expected him to defend me but he just wrapped his right arm around Rachel's waist. Rachel smiled and pecked him on the cheek very slowly to exaggerate._

"_Well, Annie, get going" Luke said, waving his hand. _

_My eyes burned. I couldn't believe it. Luke was betraying me! Before tears could fall, I grabbed my books and ran away, towards the empty girls' bathroom. I quickly dropped my books and backpack and ran to a sink, placing my hands on the two sides. I looked at the mirror; my eyes were puffy and red, my cheeks were a flushed pink, and tears were still streaming down my face. _

_This isn't happening, no it couldn't be. Luke wouldn't do this. _

_**But you know yourself that he did betray you, you saw for yourself.**_

_I can't believe it. Luke was my best friend but in the end, he broke me, damaged me, and shattered me. Luke was a traitor. Just an idiotic asshole. Nothing more, nothing less. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I felt tears gather up in my eyes, but I just widened them to prevent them from falling. I sniffed once and sat up in my seat when I saw a note land on my desk from the left. It was folded and it said _from Percy_ on the front. I carefully opened it, aware of Mrs. Evans teaching the class. When I saw she wasn't looking, I started reading

_Hey you ok? You started tearing up_

Oh no, he saw me!?

I quickly jotted something down:

_Yeah, I'm fine. Positive _

I glanced up at Mrs. Evans and saw she was writing something on the board. I quickly threw it back at him. When he noticed it, he smiled. He opened it and read it, his eyes scanning the small sheet of paper. He then started thinking about what to write and frowned. He wrote something down and passed it back to me.

_Who's Luke and why was he talking to you?_

I sighed and looked at him. He was looking down at his notebook, eyebrows scrunched.

_He's just an old friend - _I choked back a tear when I wrote that _– no need to worry, _I finished writing.

I took a quick gaze at Mrs. Evans and passed it back to him. He looked at it and opened it quickly, probably eager for my answer. I rolled my eyes. He read my answer and passed it back to me. This was probably how our conversation went:  
_Italics: Annabeth, _**Bold: Percy**

**What happened between you two? You seem very emotional about him. **

_Percy, there's nothing to say between me and Luke. I'm perfectly fine._

**Annie, come on! I know there's something you're hiding**

_Just, shut up okay?! I've had enough of Luke. He's just an old friend._

**Annabeth, I didn't mean to…say that**

_It's fine Perce, just try not to make my cry again, I've already let out enough tears_

And our conversation ended like that.

**Piper's POV – **

When I saw the two love birds passing notes, I couldn't help but grin. I could completely imagine them together! They looked so great together. I needed to get them together. But then I thought about myself. Even though I had the looks and all the guys came swooning for me, I just couldn't find the right one. I wanted a guy who was charming and cute, kind and protective, and supportive and romantic. All the guys I met were either players or some weird nerd. I sighed and returned to the looking at Mrs. Evans lecture us about boring stuff that I didn't even bother to pay attention to.

**Annabeth's POV – **

I heard the annoying bell ring, signaling the end of class. I grabbed my books and shoved them carelessly into my backpack and stood up, ready to get out of class. I looked to my left where Percy was packing up and I walked over to him before Luke quickly stood in my way. I saw Percy's eyes flare for a second, but then his sea – green eyes returned to normal.

"What do you want Luke?" I asked in a not so polite tone.

"Oh, just wanted to say hi and start a friendly conversation" he said respectfully, ignoring the furious Percy behind him, who was currently clenching his fists to prove he was enraged. I honestly did not know why.

"Just stop bothering me!" I hollered, aggravated by his presence.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, geez, why are you so angry?" he asked.

"You forgot didn't you?" I shot back.

He raised an eyebrow and I started to rant on;

"Luke, did you already forget freshman year? The year where…you…it doesn't matter anymore. You don't care me and I don't care about you either. So please just stop annoying me, you are my past and now I don't ne-!" He crashed his lips to mine and I stopped talking. I somehow closed my eyes and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. His lips didn't seem…right. They were rough and unwelcoming. I was responding to his immediate kiss but then remembered what he did to me…Luke betrayed me. I quickly opened my eyes and struggled to free from his strong grasp. He didn't budge and keep on smashing his lips to mine. I squirmed and kept on attempting to pull away. Then, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder pulling me apart from Luke. It was Percy. His eyes were a furious dark sea green and his glare towards Luke made me shiver. He released hold of my and clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned a pale white. He was slightly growling under his breath and his actions were so murderous I almost ran away from him.

"Luke, we…need…to…talk" Percy growled.

"Percy, this isn't necc-" I said, only to be cut off by Luke.

"It's fine hon, it's just Percy" Luke said calmly.

I blushed when he called my hon and that only made Percy more infuriated.

Then, Mrs. Evans called to us.

"Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson, and Mr. Castellan, get out of my classroom!" Mrs. Evans lectured.

We quickly hurried out only to be met with Piper.

"Hey Annabeth, we have to get to chemistry!" Piper informed.

"Hold on, just wait a sec, okay Pipes?" I asked.

Piper nodded, not complaining.

"Perce, let's just deal with this later, okay?" I said.

"Annabeth look, I just want to talk to Luke, no biggie" Percy states, smiling slightly.

"Fine, have a conversation with Luke, but don't take too long and don't do anything stupid" I responded.

"Of course beautiful" Luke said, winking.

The two started walking away and I stayed behind with Piper.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"I'll talk to you later, we're going to be late" I muttered.

"You swear?" she questioned.

"Yes Pipes, I swear" I replied.

We walked to chemistry. On our way, scenes of English came flooding back to me, clouding me from returning to reality.

**Percy's POV (Same scene but in Percy's perspective) – **

Luke Castellan. Luke _freaking_ Castellan. Ugh, I couldn't believe him. Flirting with Annabeth oblivious to the fact something happened between them. His smile, his words, his stupid and ugly face. I didn't dislike Luke. I _hated_ him. And here I am, sitting beside him in English. I felt so cheered up when I was passing notes with Annabeth, but once it was over, I turned back into my ferocious self. What was he even doing here? Ruining my life? Taking Annabeth away from me? I was lost in my thoughts until the bell rang indicating the end of class. I prayed to the gods that Luke wasn't in my next class. I quickly shoved everything into my backpack while with the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth move her head towards me. I finished packing and turned around hoping to face Annabeth but saw the back of Luke. I snarled in anger.

_Why was he always here? Annoying jerk. _

I saw as he started to make a conversation with her. But I didn't pay attention to their words. Only their actions. And then something tore inside of me…he kissed her. I growled and clenched my fists and my nails dig into my skin. I winced in slight pain but then returned to the horrific sight. My world collapsed when she closed her eyes and started responding to his kiss. His arms went to wrap around her waist and I was vicious, ready to explode. But then I saw her eyes open and widen, and she attempted to free from his grasp. He kept a tight hold on her which caused me to flare. She squirmed constantly, and I couldn't help it; I stomped over to them and split them apart. Luke was shocked for a second, before realizing what happened. He stood there surprised, oblivious to the ready to attack me.

"Luke, we need to talk" I growled.

"Percy, this isn't necc-" Annabeth started but was cut off by Luke. This caused me to rage.

"It's fine hon, it's just Percy" Luke said to her nicely, in a very sweet tone.

I saw Annabeth blush and I fought myself from attacking him right then and there.

Then, Mrs. Evans yelled something to us.

"Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson, and Mr. Castellan, get out of my classroom!" Mrs. Evans lectured.

We scrambled out, well I stomped out and we collided with Piper.

"Hey Annabeth, we have to get to chemistry!" Piper said.

"Hold on, just wait a sec, okay Pipes?" Annabeth answered in her usual beautiful voice.

I was surprised when Piper just nodded, naïve of our situation.

"Perce, let's just deal with this later, okay?" Annabeth suddenly said to me.

"Annabeth, look, I just want to talk to Luke, no biggie" I said, managing a forced smile.

"Fine, have a conversation with Luke, but don't take too long and don't do anything stupid" Annabeth quickly said, removing her gaze from me.

"Of course beautiful" Luke told Annabeth. He winked at her, and I clenched my fists again to avoid punching him in the stomach.

I marched towards an empty and dark hallway, Luke tailing behind. I glanced behind me and saw Annabeth and Piper walking away, probably talking about what happened. I took a small peek at Luke and anger coursed through me again.

_Stupid freaking asshole, _I thought.

We walked toward the empty and mysterious hallway and I stopped there and glared at him. Thoughts swarmed in my mind, but one triggered a flash of feelings.

_Annabeth…is…mine. And I won't let Luke steal her away from me. _

**Dramatic chapter right?! I decided to add some drama to enhance the interest in this fanfic. Chapter 4 is also very intense and I am in the process of writing it right now. Chapter 4 is mainly focusing on Percy but Chapter 5 is all about Thalico! Chapter 6 has major Percabeth and I am so excited to post the next 3 chapters! Everything is already planned out and now I just have to write! Please review and feel free to PM me! I strongly hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all of the support! -ReadWriteThinkForever**


	4. Heated Arguments

You're The One

Chapter 4: Heated Arguments

**Here's Chapter 4! It was a pretty quick update, right? This chapter is a bit short because this chapter didn't really involve much romance between 2 characters, it is basically just Percy and Luke talking about Annabeth. Chapter 5 and 6 will be out soon! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to Rick Riordan (Is this really necessary?)**

**Percy's POV – **

We arrived at the end of the dark hallway which was already stranded. I shoved Luke against the lockers, my elbow pressing on his neck. He struggled to release from my strong grasp but I didn't budge.

"What do you want from me" Luke whispered, his voice weak.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled in his face.

"I didn't do anything" Luke said.

"Give me an explanation" I demanded.

"Let me go and I will" he shot back.

I reluctantly removed my arm from his neck and he composed himself. He dusted off his jeans and looked at me.

"Why did you kiss her?!" I asked, still enraged.

"It's not like you should care!" Luke said. "You just met her today!"

"Luke" I moved closer to him, "Annabeth is my friend...and she's different" I stated, unaware that Luke could share this conversation with anyone.

"Yeah right, like you even give a shit about her" Luke replied.

"What part of this is confusing to you?" I yelled. "Why would you even like her?"

"Percy, me and Annabeth have a history" he said. "Annabeth and you don't"

I thought about this for a second. He was right, he had a past with her, and on the other hand, I certainly didn't.

"Something is going on between you two, I can see it" I said, searching for a clear answer.

"Let me give you a decent explanation Percy" Luke said serenely, and he began to talk, not allowing me to give a response.

"Annabeth and I met in 5th grade and at the moment, I had a crush on her. She was beautiful, smart, and also very fun to hang out with" Luke said.

My eyes flashed at his admiration of Annabeth.

"In 6th and 7th grade, I fell for her…hard, and I was just about to confess to her, but I didn't" he continued.

_What a coward_, I thought

"8th grade was quite twisted for me. I met a girl name Rachel, Rachel Dare. She mentioned that she transferred from Half – Blood School. She said it was from 8th grade to 12th. She surprisingly also said that she had an ex-boyfriend there. She described him as not very muscular, or in her case, not 'smoking hot'. He wasn't very attractive either. She told me that she wanted to change, be someone that was popular and praised. She wanted to be different. I felt the same. Rachel soon became a very slutty girl here in Goode. She was a player. All the boys wanted her, and right now, she still holds that role in Goode"

I twitched, my mind focusing on his "so called" girlfriend.

"I was one of those guys who were mesmerized by her, but I was a lot more outstanding and popular than those idiotic nerds who admired her"

He scoffed and continued.

"She soon became my girlfriend. I only chose to be her beloved boyfriend because I need to increase my place on the popularity list. So I dated her. It never meant anything anyways." Luke said. But then he paused.

"Go on, continue" I ushered.

"Isn't that enough already?"

I raised an eyebrow, almost like saying "Really Luke?"

He sighed but began to talk again, "9th grade was the worst year I had. My popularity wasn't lowered, but Annabeth and I broke. Rachel and her two bitchy friends confronted Annabeth one day, and I was just standing there grinning like an idiot. I honestly did not know why. I knew I couldn't do anything to the amount of praising and admiration I was getting, so I just wrapped my waist around Rachel and told Annabeth to go away. But, I expected Annabeth to forgive me but she didn't. I was devastated at the loss of my best friend, or should I say major crush. She didn't talk to me for a while, she ignored me, and I was alone"

I clenched my fists at his unbelievable story. He hurt Annabeth. He was a jerk. And still is. How could he do this to Annabeth? And wanted to keep all his popularity and thought Annabeth would forgive him after what he has done.

_Stupid, _I thought.

"And that's basically it. I've been constantly trying to win Annabeth back. She still hasn't changed her feelings about me though. And then you came. And now you basically made everything harder. You're another obstacle in the way of persuading Annabeth to forgive me. So the only way, is to get pass you is to… get rid of you"

I frowned in confusion.

_Get rid of me?_ _Was he going to…?_

But I didn't finish that thought. He already shoved me against the locker opposite of the one I cornered him with. He smirked happily at me and pushed me harder.

"Who's going to win this time Perce?" he asked, grinning.

I struggled against his push, attempting to get this filthy jerk off of me.

"What is your _freaking_ problem Luke? I spat.

"Oh, I don't know…nothing, I guess" he replied.

"Just shut up"

"Jackson, don't need to be so rude!" he exclaimed.

I didn't respond to that. My oxygen was slowly decreasing. I kept a strong face, but I knew I was turning slightly pale.

"You know, Annabeth will never like you, she doesn't know what kind of bastard you are" Luke said, infuriating me.

"And look at yourself" I managed to say, nearly out of air.

He glared at me and then continued to talk.

"I know Annabeth. She's been with me mostly my whole life. And on the other hand, you just met her…today. Do you really think you have a higher chance than me to win Annabeth? Probably not" he stated.

I tried to use my best glare towards him but he didn't flinch at all. It's probably because I'm practically suffocating right now.

"You're the one that betrayed her. Do you actually think she will go running back to you?" I questioned, looking for his answer. He didn't respond and that made me smile, until he said a single three lettered word.

"Yes"

"Really dude? You really need to go to a mental hospital" I teased, grinning.

"And tell me, what chances do you have of her going to you?"

I twitched at his sudden comment and looked at him.

"I don't know" I said honestly.

"You see? You are just an ordinary guy that doesn't deserve anyone. You're stupid and annoying. So just stay away from Annabeth." He said smoothly.

This enraged me. _Did he just insult me? Oh gods, this guy is going to be sent to the ends of Tartarus. _

Then he looked at me straight in the eye and said words I would never ever in my life, forget.

"You think you have a chance? Well you don't. Cause I would trade the world for her. I would give her anything she wanted. I'll please her with dates and flowers. She is my life Percy. And this proves it. I…would…_die_…for…Annabeth…Chase. After all of the unneeded drama we've been through, I think I deserve to get a chance with her Jackson" Luke stated. Then, he released me and walked back to where we came from, not bothering to look back at me.

I glowered at the back view of him and gritted my teeth so hard I could nearly knock out the bottom row of teeth. When he disappeared, I relaxed…slightly. He didn't know what he was talking about. My thoughts wandered to his words.

_Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Luke described her boyfriend as unattractive and not 'smoking hot'. Well…that ex-boyfriend was me. I used to attend Half Blood School before coming here to Goode and I dated Rachel. I know I wasn't muscular and "hot" but I've changed. Something made me change. Something I won't reveal yet. She was kind and natural back then, I honestly was disgusted of how Luke described her in Goode. Then I thought about his past with Annabeth. He had a past with her and I understood he was close friends with her. But then, being the major ass he is, he deceived her._

I clenched my fists in anger.

_He hurt her. And I couldn't let him get away with this. _

I sighed. I was still a little out of breath from Luke literally choking me so I decided to go outside to take a breath of air. I exited at a small door that was the nearest to me. It was a dark blue opaque color so I couldn't really see the view on the other side. When I stepped out, I was stunned at the view. There was circular pond at the center made out of stone and there were a large variety of flowers and plants surrounding the perimeter of the area. There were some bright roses on the far left and some nice dandelions on the far right. In the space between the two well - known flowers, there were daisies, orchids, lilies, and sunflowers. It was quite nice for a place to calm down. I sat down in one of the wooden benches and put my arms behind my head. My eyes gazed over the view. There was a fence surrounding it. I stood up and walked to the fence and placed my arms on the top. I overlooked the view. It was a clear view of New York. The skyscrapers stood high and I could see the people walking around. They looked like ants from here and it was quite funny if you think about it.

"_Percy, me and Annabeth have a history, Annabeth and you don't" _

I growled.

"_You are just an ordinary guy that doesn't deserve anyone. You're stupid and annoying. So just stay away from Annabeth." _

My eyes flared.

"_You know, Annabeth will never like you, she doesn't know what kind of bastard you are"_

I walked over to the small pond and sat down, attempting to control my emotions.

"_I…would…die…for…Annabeth…Chase"_

My mind spun. Black dots covered my clear vision. I grunted as my hand collided with the stone wall. I needed to get to the nurse. I stood up and stumbled to the nurse's office which was inside the main office. I opened the door and stepped inside. A floral scent filled my nose and I looked at the lady sitting at the front desk. I cleared my throat.

"Yes? What do you need?" she asked, still not looking at me.

I couldn't respond. She probably was getting irritated at the silence so she looked up at me.

"Excuse me, are you going to repl-, god, what happened to you?!" she hollered.

I was losing all my vision now and my legs were barely holding me up now. I collapsed on the ground, my head painfully aching and my arm feeling numb. The lady that was hovering over me had four eyes and four arms.

_Cool, _I thought.

I heard the faint bell ring and the lady's voice muttering something but I ignored everything.

Before I was lost in darkness and unconsciousness, one name was whispered out of my mouth, Annabeth.

**Nice ending right? I loved the thoughts that Percy had in this chapter! They were so romantic and protective. Remember to review! This chapter wasn't my best work but I am looking forward to posting the following chapters and seeing your reviews! Remember to PM me and please continue to support me. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think by reviewing and PMing me. Thank You! -ReadWriteThinkForever**


	5. Collision of Punk and Emo

You're The One

Chapter 5: Collision of Punk and Emo

**Hey Fanfiction! I am so sorry I have not updated in such a long time. I have been extremely busy, only finding time to slightly write and respond to my PMs. Anyways, I have a few words to say. In some of your PMs, you have mentioned that Percy was a bit OOC because he was way to jealous. For now, he is going to be very angry when he sees Luke flirting with Annabeth. Please PM me if you disagree! I would love to hear your thoughts about how Percabeth is going to be for the start of the story. So returning to the story...here is chapter 5! It is mostly Thalico with some slight Tratie. Most of my readers have been requesting Tratie so here is the beginning of it! Enjoy! -ReadWriteThinkForever**

**Nico's POV – **

I couldn't believe Percy. He left me there. He didn't even notice me! Well, that's probably self-explanatory if you see who I am. Nico DiAngelo. Emo dude, awesome kick – ass fighter, and always hidden in the shadows. Well, here's how the story goes:

_I was casually getting my books from my locker and waiting for Percy to hurry up and go to English with Mrs. Evans. I looked over to his locker and he wasn't there. I was like, HE LEFT WITHOUT ME? OH GODS, FISH FACE IS GONNA GET IT. But then I saw him with two girls beside him and I couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow. _

_**Fish face got himself two girls already?**__ Those were my thoughts when I saw the scene. _

_I tried to catch up with them but unfortunately failed due to how slow I was. And yes, fine, I admit it; I am slow for my age. It's embarrassing to say. When I finally arrived at the classroom, I noticed there was a lot of tension but I simply ignored it and was about to trudge over to Percy to punch him in the face, but then I saw him next to the blond girl and was glaring at this guy that had blue eyes. I decided to spy on them with my super awesome hiding skills so I quickly scurried to the back of the classroom, taking a seat. It was slightly dimmer back here and with my dark clothing, I could easily be unseen. I observed the three glaring, blushing, and talking. I noticed the brunette that was also with Percy when he was heading towards English. She was sitting down two rows in front of me, her head bent down. I ignored her and turned my gaze back to the three. I saw the blond whisper something to an angered Percy who was currently clenching his fists and his eyes were flaring. That was something you didn't see every day. Percy can get angry but he doesn't usually turn out to be clenching his fists or glaring. For example, when I kicked him in the stomach for fun (yes, I do that for fun, it's how I entertain myself), he just simply said "Seriously dude?" and walked away. I didn't know what was wrong with him. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him slump down in a seat next to the brunette. The blond was currently talking to the guy with blue eyes that also blond hair but it was more of like a sandy blond hair. I noticed a scar down his cheek that reached the corner of his lips. I smirked. That was the flaw on his appearance. As the bell rang, both blondes sat down and in the middle of class, I saw Percy pass a note to the female blonde. Most of the time, I ignored Mrs. Evans and focused on the scene in front of me. At the end of class, I still sat here, even though the bell had already rang and all the students already filed out the classroom. I analyzed the remaining three that were still here. I watched as the brunette walk out. I still stared at the three who were still lingering around. _

_**This was too much like a movie. Where's the popcorn? **__I thought._

_I watched the three. Percy was standing behind the sandy blond, and the blond was facing the girl who seemed to be annoyed by I couldn't perfectly hear them but I could understand some words. The girl was yelling at the sandy blond. I could hear the first sentence but not the rest. She was partially shouting at him. I heard her say: "What do you want Luke?" _

_So I assumed the sandy blond was Luke. And I heard Luke say something with Annabeth, or was it Annabell, to the blond. So now I am guessing her name is Annabeth. Still paying attention to them, I felt something bad was going to happen. And I guess it did because right at that moment, Luke kissed Annabeth. I was beyond shock. Weren't they just fighting? I glanced at Percy and noticed he was infuriated. _

_Oh gods, Luke is gonna to the underworld where he'll rot in front of Hades if Percy is like this. And he's gonna get to see some kick ass fighting between us two. I will never let him anger my man. _

_I was just about to stalk over to them until I saw Annabeth struggle against Luke's grasp. I noticed Percy was still standing there, rigid and enraged. _

_Do something Percy! I yelled in my head. _

_Well, he obviously couldn't hear me so I was just about to rip the two disgusting blondes apart until I saw Percy grab their shoulders and split them. _

_**Finally, you fish face. **_

_Percy was fuming and the amount of anger radiating from him was not decreasing, in fact increasing, majorly. The three exchanged a few words and then walked out due to the disturbing Mrs. Evans. A few minutes later, I followed them; surprised Mrs. Evans did not notice me. I exited the classroom and then noticed that Percy and the others weren't there anymore. I frowned in disappointment. I trudged over to my locker…_

**End of Story**

Okay and now here I am. Getting my books for chemistry. I quickly removed the required books from my locker and slammed the door shut. I didn't mean to do it so roughly, but that's just the way I am. I honestly do not know what to do with my life. I've always been this lonely and shadowy guy that just spies on people and is always hidden in the shadows. Sometimes, I can get really angry and kick some asses because I am an awesome samurai ninja. Yeah I know, it's weird, but I have awesome kick – ass moves and can beat up ten guys myself. And for the romantic side of me…I've never really found someone good enough. Maybe that's because I'm…just ordinary Nico. If you see for yourself, I wear all black, never talk in class, and beat the shit out of people. Sometimes, I even feel envious of Percy and Jason. They attract girls like honey attracts bees and they are both more confident and fun to hang out with. I seriously wouldn't be surprised if they both got girls clinging to them. I sighed and broke away from my thoughts and headed in the direction of chemistry. As I did, I observed my fellow students. There were some nerds in a corner, deeply involved in a conversation. Two of them wore these really huge glasses and the remaining three had stacks of books in their hands.

_Such nerds, _I thought.

I studied (Not literally!) some football players in the corner of my eye who seemed to be coming walking over to me. Some cheerleaders were tailing beside them, but one with flaming red hair caught my eyes. I narrowed my eyes and realized her emerald light green eyes. She seemed to notice me too. She glared at me. It was really her. She actually attended Goode?! Yes, it was her, standing right there, Percy's ex – girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I hated her. She was extremely annoying and was always hanging out with Percy. But I could sense something else changed in her. She wasn't that fun and playful type of girl anymore. She looked…slutty. I shivered at the fact but I stayed calm. Chemistry was just about two or three minutes away and these football players choose to come now. Just great.

"Hey, new emo kid, watcha doing there" one of the football players yelled. I turned around slowly and realized he was the leader of the whole group.

"Just walking to chemistry, now leave me alone" I muttered, bending my head down.

"Oooo, is little emo kid gonna cry?" one of the other football players teased.

"Just shut up" I mumbled in the same quiet tone.

"Make me you manwhore" the leader said, and then started to crack up.

What did he just call me? Oh gods, you are gonna get it, dude.

"What did you say?" I growled, a little too softly for him to hear. When I get angry, I usually lower my voice instead of raising it.

"Can't hear ya!" he teased, purposely moving his head closer. "Talk louder you emo jerk!"

I lost it. I punched him in the face and kicked him in the...place where you do not want to be kicked. I pulled back and studied his reaction. His right cheek was red which means I made a great impact on him and he was clutching his friend's shoulder for support.

_Weak, _I thought.

I gave him one last punch and walked backwards, hoping I wouldn't bump into someone…and today just so happens to be the day that I bump into someone. I stumbled a little and the person behind me pushed me forward and I fell face first onto the ground.

"Ow…" I muttered.

"Watch where you're going!" the unknown person said. Her voice was feminine so she was obviously a girl. I turned around.

"I'm sor-" I began, but paused when I saw her.

Gods. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had a white shirt and a grey scarf on and some skinny black jeans. Her hair was a shoulder length and her eyes…oh gods her eyes…they were a shocking electric blue. I gawked at her for so long that I didn't even notice that some passing students were sending weird and confused looks at me.

"You might want to close that mouth of yours, or else a puddle of drool will be right below you, ya know" she said.

I blushed a tomato red. This wasn't normal for me, considering that I am really pale, like a ghost. She laughed at my face and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. I closed my mouth immediately and composed myself, standing up straighter.

"S-sorry" I stuttered.

She laughed again and began to pick up some of my books for me. Oh my gods, I didn't even notice she already picked up her books! And now she's picking up mine…what a man I am…note the sarcasm. I quickly bent down and gathered all of my chemistry books.

"Name's Thalia" she suddenly said.

"Nico" I replied.

"So…what do you have now death breath?" she asked.

Death breath? Wow, a nickname already? I am mentally blushing right now.

"Chemistry, pinecone face" I shot back in a friendly way…well I think it was a friendly way.

She glared at me but her features softened in a way that was a bit…scary.

"I'll get you back for this death breath, soon" she said mysteriously, which insanely creeped me out, and usually I'm the one who creeps out people.

"I have chemistry too, by the way…"she whispered, loud enough for only me to hear.

I shivered.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed, breaking the uncomfortable situation.

We walked side by side to chemistry, making small talk on the way. I paid attention at some point but quickly lost interest and just stole glances at her every now and then. This is really weird…I never do this when I'm with girls. But you know, she is very pretty…

**Thalia's POV – **

OH MY FREAKING GODS. He is just simply…how do I put this… freaking hot. His medium length midnight black was swept to one side, slightly covering one of his eyes. The eye that was visible was a dark black and his face was like a ghost. His appearance was very…unwelcoming but that was what I liked about him. I had this instant attraction to him. He wore a black skull shirt and some black pants and a leather jacket. Honestly, if I wore what Nico was wearing right now, I would look perfectly normal, not that I'm saying he's wearing girl clothes. I could already tell that we had some serious similarities. The whole time I was walking with him to chemistry, my heart was beating so fast that I thought it would explode. I kept on talking about myself, not noticing how I was blabbering everything I could possibly just spill out my mouth. I mentally face – palmed myself; I was such a dumb person sometimes unlike a certain grey – eyed blonde girl who just so happened to be my best friend. I felt nice when I was walking down the hallway with Nico by my side. I honestly did not know what was happening to me, boys didn't make me feel this way to me; this was definitely considered abnormal. I was starting to feel slightly embarrassed because the person beside me – *cough*, Nico, *cough* - was just trudging along with me, not bothering to say a single word while I was just saying every word I could possibly come up with. We broke our conversation, or maybe my conversation with myself, when we finally arrived at Chemistry. I assumed the bell would ring in about one minute or two so Annie would probably be here, as the one who was always early for every single stupid lecturing class. I walked in the classroom, eager to see all of my friends. I spotted Grover, Katie, Annabeth (obviously!), Piper, and…gods…can it be…my little bro Jason was here! Oh my gods, I am so stupid, of course he was here, Kelp Head was here. I face palmed. Odd Percy wasn't with Annabeth cause when I saw him, it seemed like he already liked her. Trust me, I can practically read people, like reading a book, even though I barely read…just being honest! Suddenly, I saw a flash of red hair and I instantly knew it was Rachel. That stupid and slutty girl. I absolutely hated her. She was extremely annoying and always liked to hang around our "group" and say untrue things about us. She spread rumors and constantly liked to make us feel bad. She once insulted me which obviously caused me to be angered, and so being my ordinary self, I punched her in the face and kicked her leg, resulting her to fall down and for me to get detention for the rest of the year in 10th grade. Luke, an old crush of mine, used to be her ex – boyfriend and I was fully disgusted by the two. I can't believe I used to have a crush on him, just like Annie. She was sitting at the back of the room, or the dark corner of the room, probably where she made out with basically every boy in the school. She was surprisingly alone right now, but she was staring at my little bro. I shot a glare at her and she removed her eyes from Jason, satisfying me.

I took a seat behind Jason who was talking to Piper, easily without being noticed. Then, Piper saw me and her head tilted in confusion like a dog and I just held a finger to my lips, signaling her to not talk. Jason said I could always shock someone, with just a poke of a finger. I smiled wickedly and tapped Jason's right shoulder. As I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore, he shivered and jumped and instantly turned around looking at me.

"Sis?" he wondered, his eyes bulging.

"Jace!" I exclaimed, giving him a bear hug. I glanced at Piper and realized she was glaring at me. Oh…I get it…she likes Jason. I winked at her and broke away from the hug.

"Pipes, this is my _brother_ Jason" I told her. "And Jason, this is my best friend Piper" I introduced.

Piper's eyes widened in shock and understanding and her cheeks turned a bright pink, proving she was embarrassed of thinking I liked Jason…gross.

But before either of them could say anything, two very identical brothers, despite the fact one was taller, entered the room, making a very dramatic entrance.

"Hello everyone! I am Conner Stoll and I am here to announce that the awesome ones have finally arrived!" the boy with a yellow shirt said, who I guess was Conner.

"Yes…ladies…nice to meet you…I am Travis Stoll, the awesome one!" the other twin with a green shirt said.

Travis scanned the room, mainly paying attention to the girls, and his eyes landed on one. Katie Gardener. She looked at us girls in a pleading look that almost seemed like, _Help! This awkward and somehow cute guy is staring at me!_ I gave her a smirk and mouthed, _you know…he does seems pretty nice for a girl like you. _She quickly blushed a rosy color and then quickly glared at me. I just let out a laugh before quickly glancing at Nico with the corner of my eye. Turning back to the awkward silence, I continued to study the mental conversation between Travis and Katie. Just as I was about to break the silence, Annabeth beat me to it.

"Lovebirds, snap out of it!" Annabeth announced.

Katie blushed a deep red, but Travis's face seemed like a tomato. I let out my signature laugh and everyone's heads turned to mine, their eyebrows raised.

I gave them all my best glare…A.K.A. my death glare and all of them cowered in fear, except Annabeth and Katie, who thought my glare was extremely tiring, since I do it every time I get mad at them, which was pretty often.

Suddenly, Annabeth piped up. "Where's Percy? He's supposed to be here by now" she asked, a worried look plastered on her face.

I smirked at her worried face, but then realized something was wrong. Percy was actually extremely late. Just then, the teacher walked in. But Mr. Greene was late in general. 7 minutes to be exact.

_Where was Percy?_

**That's it! This chapter was definitely longer than the others. I thought I owe it to you guys for updating really late, which once again, I apologize for. Chapter 6 will be extremely fun to write since we come back to Percabeth and hopefully I will update soon. Just letting you know, school is starting soon so I won't be on Fanfiction as often as during the summer. Please PM me and review! I appreciate it if you would! More updates about the story will be posted on my profile so make sure to keep updated! Review! Bye! -ReadWriteThinkForever**


	6. Hurt and Healed

You're The One

Chapter 6: Hurt and Healed

**Hello! Well I updated quite quickly just because for the meaningful reviews! I would just like to say I really appreciate you guys favoriting, following, and reviewing on this story. You guys have been majorly supportive and motivative throughout the progress of this fanfic. Please continue to do these things. Once again, feel free to PM me for suggestions or comments. Here's a shoutout to all of the people that has been PMing me, commenting and suggestion great ideas to me, reviewing every chapter, and has been supporting me ever since the first chapter was released for this story. I would really like to thank the following people:**

**TheMidnightElite**

**altec1**

**purpleperson12**

**SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon**

**allen r**

**themathenachildren**

**These 6 people are just so awesome and they deserve to receive a shoutout from me! Now, moving on the story...it has...PERCABETH! Enjoy! -ReadWriteThinkForever**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to uncle Rick except the plot, alright?!**

**Annabeth's POV – **

I was getting extremely worried about Percy. Class was nearly over and he still hasn't showed up. My fingers trembled in worriedness as I jotted down notes. Nobody sat next to me this period, since I glared at anyone who attempted to take the seat on my left so basically I was alone. I was really hoping Percy would be my lab partner but it seems like he won't show up. Honestly, I was enormously disappointed. I definitely have feelings for him, but I still don't know if they are positive or negative yet **(A/N: This is a line from Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief Movie!) **Well, you know what I mean. He was very protective of me during English, maybe a bit too overwhelming, but that made me generate some thoughts about Percy. So far, I could tell he was a very protective person, which only made me feel more attracted to him. But…I just met him…about two hours ago. Who just meets someone and falls in love? Well, there is the saying "Love at First Sight" but it's not like it's true, in my opinion. But I just couldn't get rid of the visualization of Percy standing in front of me, with his gorgeous sea green eyes, and his raven dark black hair, and his goofy smile…gods…Percy was just simply perfect.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I noticed that the bell had already ringed, and everyone was either packing up or already exiting the classroom. I quickly grabbed my books and followed Thalia out of the classroom. I spotted Nico quietly talking to her so I couldn't quite hear their conversation. Not wanting to break their conversation, I quickly tiptoed past them, and headed towards the main office. It was the best place I could go to in order to know where Percy is. I quickened my pace, knowing that I had to get to my next class soon. Failing grades were just unacceptable…but Percy was more important. _Ugh, stop it Annabeth! He's just any ordinary boy!_ The voice vanished as I pushed it out of my mind and soon, I could see myself standing outside the front door of the office. I pulled it open with my free hand (the one not carrying my books) and stepped inside. The lady at the front snapped her head up as the door closed behind me. Her eyes widened and she quickly blurted out, "Is your name Annabeth?!"

"Uh, yes" I stated, surprised by her behavior. Aren't the people at the front desk supposed to be calm? Guess not…

"Good. A boy named Percy has been saying your name over and over again in the nurse's office; I think you should check on him" she responded. "And I will give you a pass for your next class, no worries" she added.

I blushed at her words. Percy has been saying my name? Wait…he's in the nurse's office?!

"Thank you" I quickly said to the lady and basically sprinted to the nurse's office which was at the back of the office.

How is Percy in the nurse's office? He only talked to Luke after English and I told him tha - …oh gods…

Finally, I arrived at the nurse's office and slowly pushed the door open.

I gasped in worry. I ran over to Percy's side and quickly kneed down beside the low mattress. He opened his eyes and blinked several times, adjusting to the light that was streaming through the window directly across from him.

"Annie?" he muttered softly.

I frowned. But I didn't complain since he looked so injured and tired.

"Annabeth? I'm going to check on a student outside, alright? Please take care of Percy in the time being, okay?" the nurse asked me.

"Sure Mrs. Mary" I responded without looking at her, which seemed pretty disrespectful, but I didn't care right now.

I heard the door close loudly behind me and my grey eyes looked at Percy once again. His eyes were now closed again, and I assumed I would give him some time before I talked to him.

A conversation raged in my mind and I couldn't help but be involved:

_What is wrong with me? He's just a new boy in school and I think might like him already. Key word: Might. He seems different. But I can't be hurt again like with Luke. I can't trust him this soon. He'll break me just like the boy that broke me in 9__th__ grade. _

_**Maybe he's special. He's certainly not Luke. **_

_But honestly, they both have those charming looks, and the great personality, ugh, this is so hard. I don't think I really given up Luke yet now that he's talking to me again. _

_**What?! Luke betrayed you. How could you even consider?!**_

_I don't know. I am just really frustrated right now. Everything is so messed up._

_**Just sort things out Annie. **_

_Well, I could make a list of pros and cons and compare the two of them and deci-_

_**STOP BEING SO NERDY!**_

_Gods, just shut up!_

And then there was silence. I glanced back at Percy and noticed that he was muttering something, probably meaning he would wake up soon. I moved closer to him and caressed his left cheek while whispering his name a couple times.

"Percy, wake up" I mumbled very quietly.

He groaned in annoyance and I quickly snatched my hand away, not wanting him to see me touching his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and his wonderful eyes gazed over the room, stopping on me.

"Annabeth?" He wondered softly.

"Hey Perce" I muttered, my eyes scanning his face.

He attempted to sit up, but unfortunately failed, only to result in his head landing on the pillow again.

"Headache" he said. "And why does my hand hurt?" he asked, continuing.

I revolted my gaze to his hands and my eyes widened in surprise as I realized that his right hand was bruised and hints of red, which I assumed was blood, were scattered randomly on the top of his hand.

"I don't know Percy" I replied, still not knowing much information about his injury.

He gave me a weak smile and I generated one too. Then, I remembered something and my face changed into an angry one. His smile faded away at my change of emotion.

"Percy, what did you do?!" I demanded.

"Annabeth…it's a long story, and it's kind of complicated" he said in a calm voice.

"I have time" I stated, crossing my arms in triumph.

"Okay, so I kind of punched a stone wall he simply said.

"Percy!" I hollered, horrified. "Why did you?" I pushed on.

He took a deep breath and said, "Uh, I don't know I guess"

"I told you to not do anything stupid!" I stated.

"Well…"

I slapped him on his right arm, oblivious to the hand that was injured. He flinched in pain and my eyes widened in regret.

"Percy, I'm so sor-!" I exclaimed, my arms rising in defense, but he cut me off.

"Annabeth, it's fine" he said while lightly chuckling, his smile appearing again.

My lips pressed in a tight line, arms crossing once again in anger. He green bright orbs showed a slight sign of anxiousness but it quickly vanished as soon as it came. I heard the loud ring of the bell, but ignored it, deciding I would leave when it was lunch.

"So will you be okay for lunch? I can bring it to you if you want…" I asked, trailing off.

"No, it's just a slight headache and a bruised hand, I'll be fine" he replied, his eyes still roaming my face, landing on my lips for a slight second before returning his glance to my eyes. We stayed silent, just staring at each other until I looked up at the digital clock. It was going to be lunch in about ten minutes.

"I better go tell the others what happened" I said.

"Okay, but be back for me when the bell rings" he stated, grinning a goofy smile and sending a wink towards me.

I instantly blushed a deep red and felt my face burning up. I looked down at my sneakers and suddenly found them fascinating.

_Stop blushing! You do it practically every minute now…this isn't right, I never blush for a boy. Never. _

_**Percy to be specific**_

_Ugh, who are you anyways!? Sneaking into my mind and responding to all of my private thoughts. _

_**No, it's me. Annabeth. The other half of you that gives you good advice. **_

_Advice?! Good advice?! Doesn't really seem like it right now because all you are doing is annoying me. So please go the hell away! And besides, my personality is definitely different than yours. By a lot. _

_**Well…what you're saying is technically incorrect because right now, you're basically criticizing yourself Annabeth. **_

_Just shut up! Just leave me alone! _

_**Whatever you say…**_

_Finally! Okay, back to before. This isn't supposed to be happening. I can't fall for Percy. I won't fall for Percy. He's going to hurt me; just like Luke did. He might break me. Like…him. I can't do this. This is so messed u-_

"Annabeth!" I heard somebody shout.

My head snapped up to the voice and my cheeks started to heat up when I say those handsome whirlpools staring back at me. He was sitting up now, his back straightly against the wall. His hands were attached to my shoulders and they were still shaking them slightly. My blush evaporated as a minute went by.

"Um, I better go now..." I muttered, hoping to not to be embarrassed in front of Percy.

His hands lowered and I felt a whole lot better. My eyes wandered around the room one time and I got up from my kneeing position. I brushed off the dust three simple times and adjusted or should I say fixed my messy hair, which was very disorganized and tangled up.

"Awww" Percy complained, pouting.

I smiled. He was just so cute!

_Stop it Annabeth!_

The ways his eyes glow and his hair is just so messy but hot…

_What am I doing?!_

Returning to reality, I just smiled back at him and moved my weight to my right side and said, "Sorry Perce, but I gotta go"

He crossed his arms and continued to pout and somehow glare at me. It majorly reminded me of Bobby and Matthew, they always behaved like this. Cute, angry, and…hilarious! I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Why are you laughing?!" he demanded.

"I-it's just s-so funny!" I stuttered.

His pout reformed but this time I held back my laughter. I turned around, heading for the door, turning back once only to find him closing his eyes, probably just taking a rest. I paused, and frowned, still looking at him.

I couldn't help it.

I walked back to him a little quicker than normal, and kissed his…cheek. I fluttered closed my eyes and removed my lips from his face in about three seconds. His eyes were open, and widened in surprise.

"Annabeth, I-"

But I already sprinted out the door before he could say anything else. Tears were willing to spill out of my eyes.

_What if he doesn't like me in that way? What if he thinks I'm just some slut like Rachel?_

My mind kept swarming with thoughts, mostly all of them were negative. Why did I even kiss him on the cheek? Maybe it was influence. Or affection. Maybe both. One tear slipped from my eye as I finally exited the office. I found a bench against the wall and I slid down on the left side, burying my face in my hands, my knees supporting the opposite side of my palms. I let out a couple tears and muttered some words. I felt arms pull me to a muscular body and at first, I thought it was Percy. I lifted my head and saw it was Luke. For some reason, I felt no energy to break away from his tightly gripped arms.

"Shhh, Annabeth…" he whispered quietly into my right ear.

"Get away from me Luke!" I said.

"No" he stated. "Remember when we were best friends?"

I suddenly found energy to push him away and he loosened his hold on me. I kicked him on the leg and he quickly shot up from the seat.

"What the hell?" he hollered.

"Leave" I growled.

I turned my back to him and walked in the direction of the cafeteria, not turning back.

**Percy's POV – **

I closed my eyes, hoping to take a rest before Annabeth came back. I heard her light footsteps, getting quieter and quieter as she walked towards the door. But suddenly, that got louder and a tad faster. I felt some soft hands one side of my face, motivating me to turn my head, and I felt some plush lips on my cheek. My eyes opened instantly, gazing at the person who did so. It was Annabeth. My heart was pounding so loudly I bet the office lady could hear it. She removed her lips from mine and I mentally felt upset but my face didn't show any disappointment.

"Annabeth, I-" I started, but she was already turning away, exiting the room, her face down. I thought I heard a soft sob from her but quickly dismissed the idea. I needed to find her. I needed to talk to her.

I moved my legs over the edge and walked over to the closed door. My headache was increasingly getting worse and my hand was aching tremendously. But I didn't stop. I turned the knob with my left hand (the one that's not injured) and stepped into the office. I walked as fast as I could towards the next door and opened it, glad the front desk lady didn't notice me sneaking out. I quietly opened the door and the sight I saw surprised and angered me majorly. Luke was embracing Annabeth very tightly and was holding her to his chest. I could hear them muttering words but they weren't very clear. I saw Annabeth break away from him and towards the hallway, her beautiful blond curls bouncing behind her. And here I am, just standing here like a weirdo. I stalked over to Luke and lightly punched him. He let out a low grunt and I whispered to him, relieved Annabeth was nowhere near the hearing range.

"Stay away from her" I growled. I punched him one last time, only this time a teensy bit harder and went back into the office and into the nurse's office.

I returned to the small mattress and put my head against the cold and hard wall and sighed. Erasing all of the thoughts about Luke, I returned my mind to Annabeth. I smiled slightly, lost in my little own "Annabeth World". For some reason, I felt a lot better. Her lips were so soft and pink…and her eyes were so intimidating but beautiful…her blond curls were so soft and pretty…Annabeth was just purely amazing. I didn't understand why she just left so suddenly. But for now, I feel like I've been healed. I was hurt, but now I'm healed…by one person's kiss on the cheek.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was extremely fun to write since it is focusing on my favorite couple...PERCABETH! Please remember to review, favorite, and follow. I would appreciate it. Also, I would be tremendously happy if you would PM me! I love accepting comments and receiving suggestions. Chapter 7 will be posted soon! Please review! Thank You! -ReadWriteThinkForever**


	7. Discussions

You're The One

Chapter 7: Discussions

**OH. MY. GODS. I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated in like 2 months and you guys probably already forgot about me. But if you haven't, here's chapter 7. It includes Tratie and Percabeth and also involves other characters somehow. It's a LOT shorter than all my previous ones, since I'm updating at like 11pm on Monday and I have school tomorrow...which I have to wake up at 6 for. My AP class teachers' gives so much homework and I usually take like 2 hours or more to complete it. Especially since I still have to play my instruments and read. So anyways, regarding FanFiction, I have a new poll on my profile which I really want people to vote on. It's so important to me. There is also an important message on my profile that I think every one of you should read. If you are a previous reader, please reread the previous chapters before this one just to refresh your memory and since I also made major edits. Also, my update schedule will be probably posted on my profile tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I really hope to get back on track with my FanFiction updating. Remember to read the messages on my profile whenever you get the chance to because I usually post EXTREMELY IMPORTANT notes on my profile. Also, I have a question (answer by reviewing, can't start another poll), should I add Leyna into the story? Or Caleo (HoH spoilers!)? Any other couples or ideas you want me to add to this story?! Feel free to PM me or email me (email on my profile - serenah678 ). Anyways...CHAPTER 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan except the plot. THAT'S THE ONE THING THAT'S MINE! *sigh***

**Travis's POV - **

LUNCH! Finally. I have been waiting for this since…maybe 8:13? Period 3 passed by quickly, since all I was doing was talking about how to prank the lunch lady with Conner. I quickly bought a hot dog with a regular Snapple and a pack of Doritos. I hurried to our table, Conner tagging behind. Piper and Katie were already seated, in a conversation while placing bites of salad in their mouths. Grover and Juniper soon joined us, only saying a quick "hi". Soon, Thalia and her bro sat down as well. Looks like we're still waiting for emo dude, Percy, and Annabeth. And Frank and Hazel. The most attached couple I've ever seen.

I returned to munching on my hot dog, while sneaking a glance at Katie. She was so pretty! Her wavy brown hair had tints of blond peeking out. It was put into a neat braid and I could notice the small amount of pink blush on her cheeks. She was dressed with a yellow long sleeved shirt and some short dark denim jeans. She also wore a nice heart necklace (Katie's Outfit On Profile). Her dark green eyes met my eyes for a moment, but she turned back to Piper, her cute blush starting to tint her cheeks. I grinned. Suddenly, I saw Annabeth and Percy plop down on the seat. Percy was holding a tray of pizza with a Coke while Annabeth had a sub and a Peach Snapple. I raised a curious eyebrow. Everyone just stared at them. Annabeth started to glare.

"What?!" she asked, her voice sharp.

No one responded. They just looked at Percy while I hatched a theory. Percy looked pretty bad. His black hair was messed up more than usual and it looked like his right hand got smushed with a rock. His eyes were dull and he didn't seem so cheerful. I finally noticed something. Percy. Perseus Jackson is sitting across from me, probably not noticing that one of the most awesomest friends is sitting right here. I frowned.

"Dude" I say, "Perce!"

He looks up and he manages a weak smile.

"Travis, my bro!" he exclaims a moment later, acknowledging me. I grin and give him a bro hug. He says hey to Conner as well and sits back down, flinching. Awkward…

"Man, what's up with you. You sit like an old man. Perce, come on" I said.

"Nothing. Just got angry by a piece of shit" he replies.

Annabeth elbows Percy lightly and gives him a look. He looks back at her and his eyes soften but don't completely turn back to his usual bright sea green eyes. He returns to his pizza and takes a huge bite, chewing childishly. Annabeth frowns at him again, but doesn't comment on his attitude. I glance at Conner, looking at his reaction. His face is emotionless, which is quite weird. I decide to spice up the weird tension between the table and start talking.

"Okay, so people, listen up!" I say to the whole cafeteria.

Everyone turns to stare at me surprisingly. Even Katie. I brush off the thought and continue.

"So, my bro Conner here and I are planning a party this Friday at my house. Starts at 7 and ends at…I don't know. Probably 4 in the morning or something. Just a little party to spice up the beginning of the year. Anyone can come! So anyways, I'm going to sit down now. See ya!" I proclaim loudly.

I sit back down and just all my friends stare and gawk at me.

"A party?" Piper asked.

"Duh" Conner says.

"Drinking, dancing, games, love…" Percy says, "That's what you get when you attend the Stoll's parties".

Jason makes a face and so does Annabeth but they don't say anything.

"All of you coming?" Conner asks.

Percy and Jason nod and Piper and Annabeth seem to mutter a yes as well. Grover and Juniper say sure while Frank and Hazel are too busy talking to notice what I just said. Katie finally says ok to me, while looking into my brown eyes. I stare at her beauty for a second before turning away.

"Where's Nico?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, didn't notice he wasn't here" Jason said, his eyes wondering around the cafeteria.

Nico suddenly pops out of nowhere and says "Hey"

Katie jumps back and I wish I could wrap an arm around her to reassure her.

"Nico!" Conner says.

"Stolls…" Nico mutters quietly.

"Hey! That's nice" I exclaim sarcastically.

"Percy, what happened to you?" Nico asks, ignoring my comment.

"Eh, nothing important" Percy answers.

"Yeah right" Thalia says.

Percy glares at her but then looks away.

"Annabeth, can I just talk to you privately?" Percy asks.

Annabeth nods and they both exit.

**Percy's POV – (A/N: I just needed to add Percabeth!) **

We exit the cafeteria without a word. I lead her to the place I visited when I punched the stone wall. I push open the door and hold it open for her to enter.

Her eyes widen in surprise and her beautiful grey eyes scan the view. I smile lightly and sit down on one of the benches. She sits beside me, looking up.

"Annabeth, what's up with you?" I question.

"What do you mean?"

"Since you left the nurse's office, you seemed so distant, like you didn't want to tralk to me" I say.

"Oh, um…" she mutters, looking down.

I lift her chin up, not allowing her to not meet my eyes.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I just wasn't prepared for all of this drama" she said.

"Okay…"

"I just don't have this kind of stuff happening to me. With Luke back and you punching stone, and Thalia never telling me she had a cousin…it's frustrating."

"Wise girl, this "drama" shouldn't be bringing you down. You're independent, at least this stupid shit shouldn't be bothering you" I say, my mouth just slipping out her nickname, _Wise Girl. _

"Wise girl? Is that the best you got _Seaweed Brain?_" she teases.

I grin widely and shake my head no.

"Seaweed Brain…hmm…nice nickname." I compliment.

"Thank You. Since you do have a brain that's probably made from seaweed, it explains how senseless you can be sometimes. And if you swim, this name would be so much better" she comments.

"I do swim in fact, and I love it" I tell her.

She smiles more. "Great"

I hear the faint sound of the bell ring, signaling that lunch is over. Even though I'm disappointed, I grab her wrist lightly and lead her out the door, blushing like an idiot.

**Short right?! I'm so sorry. Messages on my profile tell you very important things. Please check out my profile! And also, I've been getting comments like "Percy is way too OOC" or "Woah, what's with Percy?". I understand it might be different, but I like the overprotectiveness of Percy in this story. But if it's getting really annoying, PM me or email me. Anyways, remember to review! Thank You! See ya. - ReadWriteThinkForever**


	8. Selecting

You're The One

Chapter 8: Selecting

**Hola! So here's Chapter 8, and it's the edited edition. It's a reasonable length and some parts are just so...interesting. I'm sorry for not updating for about a week. Schoolwork is bothering me so much! Luckily, I have a fall break this week which means you guys will be receiving more updates than usual. By the way, I want to get a few things straight. First of all, Nico is not cousins with Percy. They're just best friends. Therefore, Thalico is not awkward. Also, some people are asking why Nico and Thalia suddenly gave each other nicknames in chapter 5. I didn't really realize it but please just help me out and go along with it. It's not as major as some things that might effect this story entirely. Remember to PM me and read my messages for any essential information.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say...all rights belong to Uncle Rick. **

**Annabeth's POV – **

Ugh. How did I get myself into this?! So apparently Piper dragged me and Thalia to the mall to go shopping for the Stoll's party on Friday. Well, luckily the guys are here. We arrived at Olympia Mall, while parking my BMW in an empty parking spot. Since it was a Monday afternoon after school, not that many people were parked in the huge parking lot. Good. I don't have to face any "problems".

We pile out of the car, Piper last. She was piling all of her makeup into her designer Coach bag and shuffling through her purse. After a few minutes of dreadful boring waiting, we finally entered the mall.

The mall was obviously refurnished recently. It was four floors, with beautiful lighting and some redesigned stores. I could see the huge food court on the second floor. And the Barnes & Noble on the 4th floor. The architecture was astonishing. Of course I've been here before, but I haven't for a whole summer because my family went to Bermuda. So I guess they must have redone some things here.

"Nice mall here" I heard someone say behind me. I immediately recognized it as Percy's.

"Yeah" I respond. "Seaweed Brain, where are you from? I never got to ask" I question curiously.

He sighed. "Well, I was originally born in Manhattan, New York, but since my billionaire dad Poseidon asked me to visit for a couple years in Miami, I went. Now, I moved back to New York to live with my mom" he explains.

"Billionaire?" I ask, bewildered.

He wraps an arm around my shoulder, causing me to blush deeply and tilt my head down.

"Yes, my dad's a marine biologist and owns numerous water reserves worldwide" he whispers in my left year, his hot minty breath tickling my ear.

"Wow" I answer quietly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty wealthy, but I don't give a shit" he says, in an angered tone.

"Annabeth!" someone calls, interrupting us.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Piper waving her hand, motioning me to follow her. I gave Percy a thoughtful look before turning to Piper with a "seriously?!" look.

"What?!" I complained.

"Shopping! Duh. That's the whole reason we're here" Piper informed.

"Call the guys, we need their opinions…honestly" she added.

I sighed.

xXxXxXxXx

We're in a store. With clothes...and dresses. _Dresses. _I'm sitting in one of the seats next to the fitting rooms, waiting for Piper - the first person to try out a dress out of us three- to change. I pulled out my copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and started reading.

A few minutes later, Piper came out of the dressing room, standing in front of me and Jason, who just arrived. Nico came over and so did Thals. Percy stopped by as well, raising an eyebrow.

"Pipes, you look amazing!" I exclaimed.

Piper was wearing a vintage tan/white dress with her hair in a bun, one curl hanging out. She wore flat black sandals and also a simple white bead necklace (Piper's dress on Profile) Jason was just flat out staring, mouth wide open. Piper seemed to notice, which caused a bright pink color to spread on her cheeks, making her look prettier.

"Perfect dress. You should get this one" I suggested.

"I am definitely getting this one Annie! It looks great!" Piper replied happily.

I nodded and handed Thalia an outfit, not a dress. Trust me, Thalia freaks out when she needs to wear one.

"I found this. It matches you. Try it" I told Thalia phrase by phrase like I was talking to a kindergartner.

Thalia looked at the jacket, pants, and shirt and shrugged. She walked into the singular dressing room, not really protesting at my choice of clothes. It was a Stolls' party. We didn't need to wear dresses…especially if we are Truth or Dare. I shivered at the thought.

"Pipes, we already have clothes for the party at home. Why are we even here?" I asked, never aware why we were here.

"Annabeth, we need clothes. You two have like no clothes at home! Simple T-Shirts and jeans. That's it. Seriously! You guys need more…dressy clothes. Like ruffled shirts! Yeah! That would be perfect for Friday" she explained. "And, what did you pick out for Thals? It better be nice" she added.

"You'll see" I replied, smiling.

I could see Percy glancing at me from the corner of my eye but I brushed off the idea.

Soon enough, Thalia came out, no emotion on her face. She was dressed in lacy floral black pants, a one shoulder silky black top, and a black leather jacket (Thalia's Outfit on Profile). I think she looked great. But apparently, she didn't.

"Annie! What the hell?!" she complained. She gestured to the pants.

"What? You look fine" I answered.

"Ugh! Fine" she said.

"This. Is. Perfect!" Piper added.

"Whatever" Thalia said, walking back to the fitting room. She soon returned, my selected outfit in hand. She glared at me, almost saying "Thanks a lot Annie".

I stood up. "My turn" I murmured.

"Eeek! I got the perfect outfit. Here" Piper said, holding out a dress to me and a pair of shoes. I walked into the dressing room, pulling the curtain so that no one could see me change. I pulled off my clothes and slipped on the salmon dress. Near my waist, there was a thin white belt and a loose bow tie (Annabeth's 1st Outfit on Profile). It looked okay, but it was definitely not my style. I stepped out to the others, watching their reactions.

Piper looked pretty pleased, while Thalia looked like she was trying to hide her disgusted reaction. Seaweed Brain looked shocked, while Jason and Nico showed no emotion.

"Here Annie. Try this" Thalia demanded. She handed me a dark blue dress and pushed me into the dressing room. After I pulled the curtain, I analyzed the dress Thals gave me. I put it on to see how it looked like and my mouth just gaped open. Shoot…

The dress was dark blue and black, and there was a small diamond shaped hole in the center of my chest. This dress was definitely too revealing and short. The heels were extremely tall and I stumbled in them. Ugh. I stepped out to face my audience, embarrassed at their faces when they saw me. The room filled with an awkward silence.

"Er…" Nico muttered, flushing.

"It looks okay…" Piper said, shrugging and forcing a smile.

"Shoot" Percy said, turning away and blushing.

"GO CHANGE ANNIE!" Thalia yelled. "Sorry" she added.

I frowned but before I entered the dressing room, Percy said something.

"I choose"

I spun around immediately. "What?" I questioned.

"I choose the outfit this time Wise Girl" he explained, smirking and crossing his muscular arms. I blushed lightly.

"Whatever, hurry up Seaweed Brain" I said, smiling.

He grinned back at me before walking out to all the outfits and dresses, not giving a glance back.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Try" Percy said, handing me many articles of clothing.

I snatched the clothes from him and headed to the fitting room, only turning back to slide the curtain securely. I quickly take off Thalia's selected dress and slip on a colorful floral shirt. I put on the yellow shorts and add the dark navy blue blazer. I put on the beige sandals and button my blazer…whoa. As I stared at my appearance, I admired how I looked like. With my hair cascading down the front and my grey eyes looking back at me, I realized what I really look like to others. I removed my daydream from my thoughts and walked out to the others.

"Perfect!" Piper squealed, standing up.

"You look nice Annabeth" Jason said, giving a small smile. I finally noticed the resemblance between Jason and Thalia. The electric blue eyes. I gave him a nod.

"My choices are pretty good, right?" Percy said, smirking.

I walked over to him and gave him a small slap on the shoulder. "Don't even think that'll happen again Seaweed Brain" I said, grinning. "Just this once"

"Sure, sure" Percy said, leaning closer to me.

His breath was hot against my skin and his green whirlpools enveloped me into a trance. I shook my head and stepped back. He seemed to return to reality as well. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I guess this is the outfit!" I announced. I walked back to the changing room and put on my comfy original clothes. I gathered Percy's chosen outfit and walked back out to the others.

"Let's go guys; I'm sick of this place" Thalia and Nico said at the same time. They looked at each other, but then moved their heads down.

We paid for our clothes and we visited a few other stores, like Barnes & Noble, Claire's, and Vera Bradley. The guys complained constantly and I just shook my head at them. We made small talk and soon enough, we piled back into the car, dropping each and every one of us off…unaware of what might happen Friday.

**The Stolls' Party will take place in the next chapter! I am super excited to write that chapter. It will hopefully be at least 2,000+ words since I have so much in mind. Truth or Dare? Spin the Bottle? 7 Minutes In Heaven? I know...sappy girly stuff. But it will certainly have Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, Tratie, Leyna, Frazel, etc. I need suggestions! Please comment those suggestions by reviewing or PMing me! Thank You so much everyone! Have a great day. ~ReadWriteThinkForever **


	9. Out of Control

You're The One

Chapter 9: Out of Control

**Hello FanFiction! Here's chapter 9! It's the party scene. This chapter was extremely fun to write, and it's definitely longer than the previous chapters. Almost 4,000 words. Some characters might be OCC and the ending might seem a little rushed, but I put a lot of effort into this chapter since so many ideas were requested. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Uncle Rick. (WHY IS THE DISCLAIMER EVEN NECESSARY?!) **

**Percy's POV - **

Friday! Great…today's the party. Right after school, I flopped onto my bed, thinking about what might happen tonight. It's the Stolls', the major tricksters and pranksters. I knew them practically all my life. Sometimes they are a little…unaware of what they are doing. Whatever. Doesn't matter anyway.

I got up, and looked at the time on my phone.

_4:27_

Eh, a good one hour of sleep would be good, right? Apparently I have to pick up Annabeth and the girls with my bros at 6:45, since the party started at 7. I readjusted my pillows and placed my phone on the desk. I paused for a second and made a grab for my phone again. Since it was an iPhone, I opened the clock app and selected Alarm. I added one for 5:30 and then clicked the power button. I put it back on the desk and went back to my comfy bed and returned to my previous position. And then, right there, I fell asleep.

_I was standing there. Unable to move. I looked down. My feet were securely situated, even though they looked perfectly normal. I looked forward, squinting in the terrible lighting. I saw a flash of blond hair, and something twisted in me. It was…Annabeth. She walked towards me, finally noticing me. _

"_Percy" she whispered. _

_She was bruised and stained red cuts scattered her body. Her clothes was ripped and her hair was messily in the ponytail. Her eyes…gods her eyes…were a dull grey. _

"_Annabeth!" I yelled. _

"_Don't speak. Or else he'll come" she whispered. _

"_What?! Who's he? What do you mean? What's going on Wise Girl?" I questioned desperately. _

_I saw a dark figure behind her and I reached for her, but the human - like shadow already grabbed her. Her scream echoed in the cave and I tried to speak, but no words came out. _

"_Annabeth…" I finally whispered my voice barely audible. _

_And I passed out. _

I woke up with a start. I sat up, my hair soaked with sweat. I let out a breath. I checked my phone and unlocked it. It was 6. I slept through the alarm. Gods…shit. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the clothes I needed for tonight, placing them on my bed and headed for the shower. I closed the door behind me and turned on the water. I looked at my mirror, putting my hands on both sides of the sink. I looked like shit. I pulled off all my clothes and went inside the shower. I took a quick shower, washing my hair and just thinking about the dream. It just seemed so…real. I erased the thought and finished my shower.

I put on the simple white button up shirt and some dark jeans. I added a leather jacket and grabbed my phone. I glanced at the alarm clock on my desk and it read, 6:33. Good. Enough time. I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs. I noticed my mom on her apple laptop again.

"Mom, I'm leaving" I said.

"What? Where?" she asked, looking up.

Oh gods. I forgot to tell mom.

"Oh…I forgot to mention that I'm going to the Stolls' party tonight" I timidly said.

"Percy! You tell me at the last minute?" she complained.

"Please?" I pleaded, giving my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But don't be coming home having a hangover at 5 am" she said.

"Sure, sure" I answered, heading for the front door, swinging my keys mindlessly.

I exited the apartment, heading for my Mercedes. I swung open the door and climbed inside.

Minutes later, I arrived at Nico's house and honked the car. He came running towards the car and hopped in.

"Hurry up!" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes and drove to Jason's house. Once he entered the car, we all turned silent.

"Jason, what are you wearing?" Nico asked, eyeing his outfit.

"Dude, this is not a formal party, it's a _Stolls' _party" I explained.

Jason was dressed in a very formal tux and his hair was perfectly combed and he smelled of cologne.

"Whatever guys, just go to Piper's house already!" Jason yelled.

"Wait…how do you get there again?" I questioned, honestly unsure since I just came back to New York.

"Wait, she didn't text you guys directions?!" Jason asked. "She texted me"

"Just tell me"

"Fine, whatever" he replied.

And we drove off.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Annabeth's POV (Starting at 5:15) – **

"Pipes! I am certainly not painting my nails!" I complained.

"Come on Annie!"

"No!" I yelled.

"Fine. Then you have to put on eye shadow" Piper said.

"Ok, ok. Fine" I said.

I was already dressed in the outfit Percy chose for me and so were Thalia and Piper. Katie was also here at Piper's _mansion. _Katie looked great. She was in a vintage floral top and a chiffon mint colored skirt with a brown belt. She also rocked a pair of ankle – height, beige boots (Katie's Outfit on Profile). Well, the outfit was not really unusual since she's kind of a "flower/nature" person. It was now 5:45. Ugh, can makeup really take up that much time? Piper had already applied makeup for Thalia and Katie and now, it's my turn.

"Just a little more lip-gloss Annabeth, hold still" Piper clarified.

I stayed still, deciding that if she finished quicker, I would get off this stupid stool soon.

After another 10 minutes of makeup for me, we were completed. I sighed in relief.

"Hair!" Piper exclaimed.

We all groaned. In the 30 minutes, Piper curled my hair more perfectly and let it roll down the front. She straightened Thalia's hair and slicked it with some hair gel to make it more precise. Katie's hair was thrown up into a complicated bun with some curls hanging out. And all that took 30 minutes. Piper also dabbed a few last finishing touches before standing back and admiring her work. Apparently Piper already dazzled herself up before we got here. It was 6:41, and the guys would be here soon.

_Great. Get ready for a Stolls' ultimate party. _

**Percy's POV – **

It was exactly 6:44 when we arrived at Piper's mansion. Whoa. Her house takes like 10 minutes to get to since it's just a little bit out of our area…since it's a freaking mansion!

We all walked up to the French mahogany doors, Nico trailing behind a little bit. We weren't exactly going as dates…we were just polite enough to pick them up. But An-…never mind. I rang the doorbell and soon enough, Piper opened the door, all prepared. Jason was gaping at her so I elbowed him and he jumped and shook out of his trance. Annabeth and Thalia were right behind her, Annabeth dipping her head down. She looked beautiful. Her princess curls were perfect and the blush on her cheeks made her even cuter.

"People, we better go" I said. I looked at my watch. "It's 6:51"

"Yeah" Annabeth agreed. "I hate being late"

I rolled my eyes as we all walked back to my Mercedes.

"Wait, but there are six of us, and only five seats" Annabeth stated.

"Piper can sit on my lap" Jason proclaimed. He soon realized what he said, and blushed while Piper turned a light pink as well.

"Good idea, come on" Thalia hollered, turning inpatient.

"Shotgun!" Nico announced.

We ignored him and all entered the car, Piper blushing when she sat on Jason's lap. I just grinned at Jason, raising an eyebrow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Annabeth's POV - **

"Gods" I whispered beside Percy.

The party was in full blast already. Teens dancing, some already drunk, the lights shining, and the music blaring.

"Wassup guys?!" Travis called out to us. Everyone turned to look at him and Conner.

"We're hosting a game of Truth or Dare with some others. Come on guys" Conner announced, waving us over.

We reluctantly followed him into one of the many bedrooms and immediately I noticed Luke and Rachel. Frank and Hazel were there too, along with Calypso and Drew. I snarled quietly. Rachel smirked and snuggled into Luke's chest, but he pushed her away, his eyes flashing. He sent me a soft smile. I smirked back at her. She shot a glare at me but I averted my eyes and sat down with Thalia on my left and Conner on my right.

"Reviewing the rules, if you decide not to do a truth or a dare, you must take off an article of clothing. Socks, accessories, and shoes don't count. And jackets" Conner announced to all of us.

"JACKETS!?" Thalia screamed, looking at the leather jacket she was wearing.

"Yes Thals" Conner said.

"Anyways…let's begin! I start" Travis proclaimed. "Percy, truth or dare"

"Er…dare, I guess"

"Dare you to have a drinking contest with Luke"

"What?" Seaweed Brain looked at Luke. He glared at him. "Fine"

Travis retrieved three bottles of vodka and ten shot cups placed them on a small table behind Percy. Luke stood up and walked over to Percy, eyes determined. Percy looked somewhat violent and he stood up as well. Travis opened the bottles and poured some in each of the ten cups, five for each of them.

"3, 2, 1! Start!" Conner yelled.

Percy and Luke started drinking. At the end, Percy was already finished while Luke was still on his fourth cup. He finished the fifth one and glared at Percy.

"Just this once Perce" Luke growled, sending a glance at me. I quickly looked away as Percy and Luke sat back down in their original spots.

"Jason, truth or dare" Percy asked.

"Truth?" Jason half stated, half questioned.

"Um…do you like Piper?" Percy asked.

"Quite a simple question…but…" Jason started. "Yeah, I do" he continued while blushing and looking at Piper.

I saw Percy and Jason in a silent conversation (you know what I mean) while I elbowed Thalia.

"What?" Thalia whispered.

"You know. Your bro and your best friend. Comments?" I whispered back.

"Eh, unexpected, but Piper is a great girl" she responded.

I smiled. "Jason, just go already!" I hollered.

He shook out of his conversation and looked at me. "Fine, Annie, truth or dare"

I shot him a glare for calling my Annie but answered, "Dare"

"I totally dare you to snuggle with Percy for the rest of the game" he answered, smirking.

I looked at Percy. He stared right back at me. I could feel Rachel's stare burning the side of my skull.

"Sure" I replied, standing up.

I walked over to his lap and sat down hesitantly and leaned onto his chest. He dipped his head down, and his chin touched the top of my head.

"Jason said _snuggle. _More interaction!" Thalia directed, gesturing with her hands.

I frowned at her but I felt Percy's arm slide around my waist carefully and slowly. I grabbed his hands tightly and sighed.

"Okay, so Calypso, truth or dare" I asked, looking at her.

"Psh, of course dare" she replied.

"Kiss Nico" I said.

"Of course" she said, moving over to him. Nico was sitting directly across from us, so Calypso seemed to _purposely _lean forward at a 90 degree angle, so her stupid ass was facing us. Since she was wearing a very, very short dress, I could see some things I certainly did not enjoy seeing. I shut my eyes for ten seconds and then opened them. Luckily, she was sliding back to her seat, smiling. Thalia was glaring at her for some reason. I need to talk to her. Seriously. Nico looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"Nico, truth or dare" Calypso asked him.

"Dare?" he asked in an unsure voice.

"Cuddle with me" Calypso whispered in a luring voice.

"Er, definitely not" Nico said while taking off his black t shirt.

Apparently Nico had great abs (not that I'm saying I would date him), and Calypso stared at him in a very…dirty look. Thalia seemed interested, but tried not to show any emotion. Every other girl didn't really care. Apparently Drew's after Jason and Rachel's after the guy that has his arms around me right now. I sighed.

"Frank! You know the question" Nico said, breaking the silence.

"Dare" he chose.

"Sing Sexy and I Know it, while dancing" said Nico.

Frank widened his eyes and looked at Hazel next to him but agreed. Hazel started cheering for him as he stepped onto the bed, looking anxious. Nico and Travis put in the CD in the CD player and Frank started singing…and dancing quite well.

_Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow  
__[a reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, start to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]_

Ah... Girl look at that body

_[x3]__  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
Ah... I work out_

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it

_[x2]_

Yeah  
When I'm at the mall

_security __just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No __shoes__, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

Ah... Girl look at that body

_[x3]__  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
I work out_

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it

_[x2]_

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out

_[x2]__  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah __[x3]__  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it_

Ah... Girl look at that body

_[x3]__  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
Ah... I work out_

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

"Great Job Frank!" I complimented, clapping just like everyone else.

He stepped down from the bed and returned to his seat.

"Ok. So Luke, truth or dare" Frank asked.

"Hm…I'll pick truth this time" he answered.

"Rate the girls in the room by how hot they are. 1 is the worst. 10 is the best" Frank said.

"Fine" he said, a thinking look in his eyes.

"Oh, and also kiss the one you think is the hottest" Frank added, putting an arm around Hazel.

Luke stayed in his spot and began.

"I'm doing it in random order by the way" Luke added.

"Hazel, 7" he said.

Hazel just shrugged while Frank kissed her lightly.

"Drew and Calypso, 8"

"EIGHT?! You're joking right?" Drew asked.

"No, I'm not" he said seriously.

"Rach and Thals, you guys are a nine" Luke stated.

Thalia shrugged while Rachel looked totally shocked. I smirked at her.

"And…" Luke started. He walked towards me and kneeled down. I felt Percy's muscular tighten around me. "Annabeth, you're obviously a ten'' he said, while giving me long kiss. I didn't respond this time, just closed my eyes. He pulled away and went back to his seat. I felt Percy's cheek glide onto mine for a second, and his fingers rubbed against my arm gently.

"Wise Girl" he whispered into my ear.

I shivered uncontrollably. How does he do that to me?

"Annabeth, truth or dare" Luke asked.

"Go fake flirt with a guy on the dance floor and say 'I love you'" Luke requested.

"No way" I said. Unfortunately, I left my blazer in the car, and I had to take off my top, revealing my dark blue lacy bra. Thanks a lot to Piper who made me wear this. I shot her my legendary glare. She just grinned. All the guys gaped at me, and I mean_ all _of them. Well, I didn't see Percy's reaction but I could sense he was staring too. His arm started to heat up, which signaled his was blushing. Rachel glared at me. I didn't show any emotion.

"Rachel, truth or dare" I asked.

"Annie, I definitely choose dare" she said, putting on a fake smile.

"Dare you to wear a t shirt and jeans to school on Monday. And no makeup" I said.

"Oka-wait, actually no, bad idea" she said. I could easily tell she purposely decided not to do it so she could take off her dress. Her dress was very revealing. It was black, and from the neck to her waist in the center, it was see through. And some of her thighs were showing. Only strips of black covered _those_ areas. She took off the whole dress and sat on the floor only in a strapless lacy dark red bra and matching panties. The bra was definitely a size smaller than the right size. I looked away. She looked at Percy, almost trying to lure him to look at her.

"Percy, truth or dare" Rachel asked.

"Dare" he said.

"Dare you to take off my remaining clothes in the other bedroom" Rachel said, puffing her chest.

"No way" Percy said, taking off his white button down shirt. Too bad his leather jacket was left in the car. As I felt his bare skin touch mine, I trembled. He wrapped his arms around me once again and pressed his nose to the top of my head. I smiled.

Time passed. Drew looked like a clown since Jason had to do her makeup. Thalia finally revealed the most attractive guy in this circle is Nico. Hazel apparently got drunk from a dare with Thals. Luke is now shirtless, refusing to kiss Drew and Calypso. Piper is now only in her purple bra and panties after deciding not to make out with Luke. Dresses…simply not a good idea. But Jason started staring, so that's a plus!

"Okay, Percy, truth or dare" Piper questioned.

"Dare"

"Have 7 Minutes in Heaven with Annabeth in the bedroom over there" Piper requested, pointing to a door.

I turned my head and looked at Percy, waiting for his answer.

"Fine" he said, pulling my up from the ground and leading me to the bedroom.

We just sat on the bed, both without a shirt on.

"Wise Girl, we don't have to do this" he said.

"Seaweed Brain, shut up" I said. "We have to anyways"

I leaned forward and lightly tapped my lips to his. He wound his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I put my arms lightly around his neck and bit on his bottom lip. Both of our chests touched, making us both shiver. Percy pushed me down on the bed, placing one kiss on my neck. Wow, Seaweed Brain is surprisingly a great kisser. A brilliant one in fact. He placed both hands on either side of me, making sure not to squish me. I lightly touched his abs with my right hand. I flipped us over and kissed him furiously again.

"Guys, guys, come on. It's been 10 minutes already" Travis came barging in.

I quickly got off of him. The color of roses were painted on my cheeks, as his twin came barging in as well.

"Annabeth's getting hot!" Conner exclaimed, eyeing me.

"Shut up Conner" Percy muttered, dusting off his pants and fixing his hair a little bit.

We reentered the room with all the others. Thalia raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and sat down, snuggling into Percy again. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"Okay, games over! Back to the dance floor!" Travis announced.

He ushered us all out of the room and back downstairs. I didn't feel like dancing so I just sat on one of the couches. Some other jocks were sitting there too. I walked to the bar and ordered a simple Coke. I didn't feel like drinking tonight. I returned to the couches and placed my drink on the table which was on my right. I studied everyone else. It was a slow song right now. Never knew the Stolls liked slow music. Oh well.

I couldn't believe I made out with Seaweed Brain. My new friend. That I just met this week. I knew I had feelings for him. But I don't know if I should trust him. We just met. I sighed.

"Whoa, aren't you a hottie" one of the drunk jocks said to me in a slurred voice. I pushed him away and stood up, grabbing my drink.

I walked to another group of sofas, and sat down in the red seats. I took a huge sip of my drink. Honestly, I do-.

Dark spots filled my vision and everything turned blurry. And then, I passed out.

**Percy's POV – **

I saw everything happen. Annabeth falling unconscious on the couch after drinking her drink. I ran over to her and picked her up, carrying her carefully.

I ran over to Thalia and Nico who were dancing.

"I got to take her home guys, tell everyone else. See you guys later" I hurriedly said to them. I didn't wait for a response, just dashed to the exit. I went back to my Mercedes and put her in the back of the car, putting her blazer lightly over her. Oh shit, I don't know where she lives. I was just about to go back inside to find Piper or Thals but Annabeth definitely needed to leave this place. Guess she's coming to my place for the night.

I climbed into the driver's seat. It was 10 to midnight. I left the huge bright house, and started towards my house.

Minutes later, I carried Annabeth to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Mom soon opened the door, looking bewildered at the scene.

"Mom, she just passed out at the party. She's a friend. Can she stay for the night? I don't know where she lives" I said quickly in simple phrases, out of breath.

"Sure hon, bring her to your room" she replied.

"Thanks mom, you're the best" I said, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I picked up Annabeth again and carried her to my room. I cautiously placed her on my bed, and covered her with the soft blue blankets. Looks like I'll be on the couch tonight. But it's worth it.

**Annabeth's POV – **

I felt someone pull blankets over my shoulder. I stayed still. It was silent for a while until I heard a female voice.

"Percy, do her parents know she's staying over?" the voice asked.

"Mom, I don't know, but I'm sure they would understand" Percy responded.

I continued to act unconscious.

I felt Percy lightly kiss the top of my head and then I heard him walking away towards the door. Before the door was closed, he said something:

"_Goodnight Wise Girl"_

**Sorry for changing POV's so often. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Remember to review, favorite, follow, and PM me! Chapter 10 will be posted soon hopefully! See ya soon! **


End file.
